The Guardian Iato
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: What happens when you take one beautiful goddess and one pissed pharaoh and throw him into a cavern? Read on oh gallant one!
1. Default Chapter

**The Guardian Returns**

**Two feathers, one white and one black looped around each other in the wind, flying off to the ends of the earth. Two feathers singing the same tune. Nothing can beat a duet…**

Whispers… whispers of the Guardian's return… there were many of them. She was said to be coming over the mountains in a cloak, her wings hidden from sight and her staff blade wrapped in leather. A Falcon traveled with her. It was a strange falcon… it was small, small but larger than most falcons. Its short fast wings allowed it to fly quickly, scouting ahead of the mystic woman. Its proud beak was sharp and threatening. The feathers of its head were black then molding into a deep steely grey then smoothly back to pitch black, speckled with rust, its tail feathers were a deep crusted blood color. Its talons were long and sharp, a steely grey color like its beak. The falcon's eyes were also a deep steely grey color. It made particular sounds, unlike any bird of prey that those who saw her or heard it had ever heard. It made clicking and shrieking sounds but it also had a soft purring coo and a gentle song it sang, it was the Coventry Carol… it was beautiful, the song sounded as if some one were actually humming it… many voices were actually humming it with the falcon. All of its noises sounded as if hundreds of others were making that same exact noise with it. Its piercing shriek could be heard from miles away and the appearance of the falcon was always the precursor to the woman's arrival. She went through the towns healing those still pursued by the plagues. She was magic they say she could control birds…

"Talrim, what do you see?" Iato asked her friend softly.

'I see nothing… it is a foggy day, muggy… too damp to fly.' The falcon shook its wings, ridding it of the wet drops of dew.

"I understand." Iato replied. She pulled off her hood and allowed he face to feel the elements once more. She had been traveling for months now but seemed to be getting no where. Her face was young and beautiful but at the same time her brilliant sapphire eyes showed wisdom beyond her years. She pulled off her cloak and put it in a bag by her side. She was sitting on the side of the road, next to a large rock; she was still high in the mountains she could tell. It was swampy and muddy where she was but it didn't matter to her. She was wearing a loose dress that was designed with the sign of the Guardian. The skirt was slit up the sides to her thighs and around her waist a leather bag was beaded with the sign that was sprawled across her forehead it looked some what like a bird, spreading its wings. Her top was square cut and was held up on her shoulders by ties. The sides were loose and open but underneath that top she had on a wrapped white cloth around her. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a pony tail, spilling out of a tie made of leather. On her right hand was a leather glove. Its fingers had been cut off and it was tight, almost as if it were a part of her. It was brown sturdy leather that covered up to her elbow. This was for her falcon. So it could land on her arm without tearing her skin with its talons At her hips were two blades, they, like the blade on her staff were made of diamond, the hardest object known to man. The handles were made of folded steel. Around the hilt was wrapped leather and straps on them allowed her to easily swing them around her hands to attack faster. One of the blades was beak shaped like her staff's blade but one was longer than the other, the longer one was said to be a sword that was given to her by the god Ra himself. It was made from diamond but inlaid inside the blade were streams of gold. The handle was larger but she could handle it. Her left hand was wrapped in the same shimmering cloth as her upper body was. This allowed her a smoother swing as well because it slid easily on the leather. She un-tied the ties on her top allowing the shirt to fall to the ground, her skirt was separate from her top so she could easily slip in and out. Her feet were covered with feet covers. Her toes were un covered, the bell of the 'shoes' was loose around her ankles. From her back two huge wings spread out to a full 20 foot wing span. They were pure white and on each separate feather small flecks of diamond made her wings shine brilliantly in the light.

"Hup, haw, shia!" She went through her movements with her swords slowly remembering the attacks. "Hitae no shitomae!" She cried and rammed the swords into the rock, breaking it into little pieces, she swung the blades around her hands and put them back.

'Still haven't lost your touch Iato.' Talrim landed on a piece of the broken rock.

"Thank you…" She said and lifted up into the air, hovering a few feet off the ground. "Hurry Talrim…" She whispered and pulled on her shirt again, threw her cloak over her shoulders and held out her arms for the bird to land on. She grabbed her staff and hid behind another rock, breathing hard, she had almost been discovered.

"Look at this my lord… looks like work of the Bird Woman." She heard a man's voice.

"The who?" She heard a deep, gravelly voice say. It was a voice she had heard once before. She looked around the rock slowly and saw the Pharaoh standing there. He had his arms crossed and he was looking a little upset that his convoy had been stopped. He was tall, tanned and muscled, his muscles rippled under his skin as he walked forward. He had muscles like a tiger, long and lean but stronger than they look. His chest and stomach were carved with muscle and as she looked she saw that in fact he really did have crimson eyes. His eyes were a piercing blood red color but his left eye was hidden at times from sight by his golden lightning bolt bangs. His spiky hair then changed to pitch, darker than the fiery pits of hell black then to such a brilliant scarlet that it seemed as if it were alive. He was wearing a beautiful Nehkbet collar, it was in the shape of a vulture, and its wings outstretched wrapping around his shoulders. It was a sign of protection for the Pharaoh. On his arms were golden bands, around his waist, ankles, wrists and upper arms. A couple even hugged his neck. From his shoulders were small golden wings that were attached to the collar. They were almost like webbed wings but attached to that was his red cape. His kilt was actually more like pants, the back was pulled up front and held up at his waist by a blue sash which hung down in front and wrapped around his waist almost like a belt. His ears were adorned with earrings that hung down and up behind the back of his ears, bat-like pieces were holding his right bangs out of his face but his left just fell over the wing. On his forehead was a golden crown. Upon it was the golden eye of Horus or the millennium eye. She touched the crystal around her neck. It had come from Ra to her. In her hair was a brilliant red feather, how it stayed there… no one knew.

"The Guardian Iato, didn't anyone ever tell you the stories? A woman seen with the Iato Falcon has been traveling only a few hours ahead of us on this very road… she is said to be looking for you my lord." She heard the other man say and she looked back down and a few pebbles fell into the rocky ravine below her that she hadn't noticed. The sound attracted the Pharaoh's attention.

"What was that?" Atem growled looking around.

"What was what my lord?" The other man asked. Iato held her breath, Talrim sat completely still on her master's arm then decided to do something very risky.

"Look at that." Atem said as Talrim hopped onto the boulder that Iato was hiding behind. She cawed at them then swooped forward and dove down barely clearing Atem's head.

"Catch it… it's a rare bird… catch it!" The man who was talking to the Pharaoh called and Talrim dove into the abyss. The men climbed over the rock Iato was hiding under and she pulled off her cloak. She dove into the nothingness with Talrim. Atem saw but didn't believe it.

"Did you see that?" He asked the man and he nodded.

"A great bloody bird just jumped in after that little thing." The man said.

"No… it was a woman." Atem shook his head. He looked down and saw that Iato's cloak was still there and decided to leave it. But they were going to have to set camp there for the night while they cleaned the road.

Later than night Atem was sitting on the boulder overlooking the ravine and saw the falcon again. He grabbed it and held it. He looked it over. It was really a beautiful bird. Talrim looked around at him but didn't hurt him, for some reason she sensed that he, unlike all other humans other than her master, was not going to hurt her. Atem petted the bird's head and Talrim perched on the metal collar. She looked at him, he had a pipe in his mouth so she could tell he had money but what kind of a rich person was he? He heard the noise of flapping wings and saw as the smoke over the ledge suddenly clear as Iato flew up, she was turned the other way.

"Talrim?" She asked looking around smiling. "Where are you silly bird?" She laughed and turned around. There she saw the Pharaoh and Talrim was sitting on his shoulder. Talrim flew across and landed on Iato's outstretched forearm.

"Who are you?" Atem asked her softly as she leaned forward to pick up her cloak.

"I'm not going to tell you that, humans hate me." Iato replied. Her staff was in her left hand but it was un wrapped and her loose top was down on a ledge. Her hair was down and around her shoulders. At the ends of each lock was a ringlet curl. Her hair was totally straight except for about three inches at the bottom which were curled like that. Almost like little springs.

"Why?" Atem asked her softly, taking the pipe out of his mouth.

"I help them but… we were not meant to exist in harmony, I exist only to protect… and to belong in harmony with my friends." Iato told him and flew back down to the ledge. Atem grabbed one of the long feathers that had come loose when she had flapped. It was the side of his forearm and pure white. He noticed that it seemed as though small diamond particles were scattered across the entire feather so it sparkled. He took it and in exchange he dropped a small golden scarab down onto her ledge. She picked it up curiously. It was beautifully carved and hung on a chain. She tied it to her staff and wrapped the staff's top back up again.

"Why did you do that?" Iato asked Talrim.

'I sensed that he wouldn't hurt us… he's just curious.' The falcon hopped from one leg to the other.

"You sensed he wouldn't hurt us… how many times have I heard that?" Iato asked. She closed her eyes and began to sing a soft sad lullaby.

"Lullay thou little tiny child,

bye bye lully lullay,

Lullay thou little tiny child,

bye bye lully lullay.

Oh sisters too how may we do… for to preserve this day?

This poor youngling

For whom we sing

Bye bye lully lullay.

Herod the king in his raging

Charged he hath this day.

His men of might

In his own sight

All children young to slay." She sang softly and Talrim's soft voice sang the tune.

"Oh woe is me

Poor child for thee

And ever mourn and say.

For thy parting nor say nor sing

Bye bye lully lullay.

Bye Bye lully… lullay." She sang, her last note ending the song in a minor note. Atem found himself in love with that voice, he wanted to hear her sing again it was enchanting. He slowly drifted into a deep sleep where he was.


	2. Chapter Two

**Iato's Gift**

'Iato… Iato wake up.' Iato heard Talrim's voice.

"What?" Iato asked and Talrim nodded towards the unmoving figure on a ledge just a bit lower than hers. It was the Pharaoh.

'He fell last night while you were asleep. I think he's hurt.' Talrim said flitting across to him. Iato stretched her arms and wings then flew across to him. She felt his pulse, fairly irregular. She slid her hand under his chest and he groaned. She felt a few broken ribs.

"Probably from all this heavy gold he has on." Iato said and began to strip him of his jewelry. She set the beautiful Nehkbet down and took off the bands on his waist and neck. She pulled off his earrings and set it all down in his robe. She wrapped it up and flew it back across the way, set it all down and went back over to him. The ledge she was on was larger and was under an overhang so when it started to rain her fire was fine. She figured that in this they wouldn't be able to move those stones so they'd sit around and she had heard Atem tell the others that he was going to sleep away from camp and not to bother him so she figured they'd listen to him. She lit a fire and then flew back across and carried him across. She gently laid him down on her soft silk mattress. He was amazingly light without all that metal. She sat down next him and looked at him a moment, brushing one of his bangs away from his eyes. He was going to be pretty sick, she pondered him a moment then realized this he had been sleeping out in the cold and wet. She flew up to the top of the abyss and flew over to his tent. She looked at his writing and copied it in a note that read that he was going to take a walk ahead and would not be back for several days so to wait for him. She knew that one of the men would be a priest who would read it and know what it said. Then something caught her eye. A thick book of papyrus and a quill, she picked it up and, leaving the note on his bed roll flew back down to the ledge.

"Talrim… can you fly down to the bottom of this and tell me if there is a stream down there?" Iato asked and the falcon nodded and flew to the bottom of the gorge. Iato turned back to the fire and put more wood on it, she had collected it the other day. She pulled a clay bowl out of her bag, it was large and made to carry and boil water in. She set it down and put a hand to his forehead. It was heated and sweaty to the touch. She sighed as Talrim appeared up on the ledge again

'There is a very deep valley there the water is fresh and pure… and there are herbs… and something I think you should see.' The falcon shook its wings and Iato followed it, carrying the bowl. Talrim showed her to a large growth of pure blood red lotuses.

"The Iato Lotus." Iato said to herself and lowered herself into the bed. "These rarely exist now days. The are important to anyone because they can heal any poison and even, if you get enough you can restore life to the dead." Iato whispered gathering as many as she could up into her skirt, flying up and putting them by the fire. She took this trip three times. The finally she decided to leave the rest there to bloom and grown more. She dipped the bowl into the water, filling it up to the brim then flying back up to the ledge. She dove back down with another bowl, larger this time, for the fire and dipped more water out of the stream.

"Thank you my friends of earth, I thank you for helping me. I will leave you now." She said and flew back up. She set the larger bowl in the fireplace and set some of the shimmering wraps like the ones around her own upper body into the heating water to heat them. She began to pull the petals off the flowers and put them in a jar. She put what was left in another smaller bowl and smashed them into a paste them dropped the pulp into the cool water. It turned the water red. Iato ran her hand across his chest, looking for what ribs were broken. She touched them and he groaned again, his eyes opened and he saw her.

"Don't panic, please don't… I'm here to help you." Iato said before he did anything, most people normal reactions were to scream the moment they saw her.

"What… am I doing here?" Atem asked her softly and tried to turn towards her but his ribs hurt too bad.

"You fell from the top and I found you. Y-your ribs a-are broken." Iato said, she was shaking out of fear of him. Now that she saw him sick and in pain he was just a normal human but she was scared of all people because she had been tortured as a little kid for being different. She had never understood why… if she was so helpful did everyone hate her? She had figured it out… she had wings and they didn't… Because she was so different she was hated. She was afraid of being hurt by another so she would heal them but stay as far away as possible from them.

"Where's my stuff?" Atem asked her and she pointed at his robe.

"I-it's all in th-there." Iato shook and wrapped her arms around her knees, pressing her back into the corner. It was getting cold and she was wet, she wanted to dry her clothes but he was there. But she figured he wasn't going to pay attention to her anyways so she slipped her skirt off and hung it on her staff. Atem noticed that the cloth that was wrapped around her upper body actually continued down around her waist and hips, down, wrapping between her legs and around her thighs. She un wrapped this and hung it out from the ceiling. She curved her wings around her, funneling the warmth of the fire towards her and her clothes.

"Why are you so scared of me?" Atem asked her curiously. He saw what she was doing and didn't look away as if she was some horrid beast that was so horribly ugly that it hurt his eyes. Instead he did something that surprised her. He kept looking at her as she huddled in the corner again, out of the firelight. She wrapped her wings around herself, Atem could see her back and the places where her wings came out. The skin there was patterned like feathers then slowly molded into her actual wing. Her smooth back was curved perfectly. She wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Please talk to me… why are you hiding from me?" Atem asked her.

"Because you do not need to lay eyes on one so hideous as myself." Iato told him turning away again.

"I don't think you're hideous. I don't think that at all… I'm just curious." Atem said seeing Talrim fly back up. Iato held out her arm and the bird landed.

'Just talk to him, it can't hurt anything.' Talrim said and Iato nodded. She turned around and pulled the bandages out of the bowl in the middle of the fire. They were still dry. She wrapped his chest up in the heated fabric and held it in place as she pulled a small lotus pin from her hair. She pinned the fabric together then stood up. The fabric that had been hung out to dry was dried. She wrapped it around herself again, wrapping her arms with loose ribbons of the fabric hanging down from her arms. She wrapped her left arm completely and to the top of the glove on her right. She wrapped her upper body then the rest of her to he hips and through her legs but not her thighs. She slipped her skirt on and put her belt back on with her bag and the swords.

"… are you going to hurt me like all the others? Why are you not afraid of me?" Iato asked him as she offered him a canteen of water. She took a piece of cloth, soaked it in the cold water and laid it on his forehead.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"All the other humans I have ever met were either scared of me or they tried to hurt me. When I was a small child I was beaten because I was so different." Iato said sitting down by his side.

"What is your name?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"I can't tell you that. But here you dropped this." Iato said and handed him the golden beetle.

"I know, I dropped it for you, you left me a feather and I dropped you a piece of gold." Atem said and pressed it back into her hand. She pulled the book out.

"What is this?" She asked looking through it, it seemed to be full of pictures.

"I like to doodle." Atem laughed but the pictures were beautifully drawn. Not like the ones that she had seen on the walls of temples. They showed the exact contours and shape of the body, the shadows that fell across them, the texture of their robes. One was an image of a girl, she was maybe 11. She was sitting in the grass, her big eyes looking up, her dress strap falling down her shoulder slightly. Some of the pictures had to be over 6 years old but the girl kept distracting her. She recognized her from some where.

"They're really good, who is that?" Iato asked pointing at the picture.

"That was my little sister. She died in the plagues… every one said I should look for this woman named Iato but… I never found her… she was supposed to be the greatest healer that ever existed but when we got to the place she was supposed to be she was gone. I wish that I could have found her earlier before she died." Atem said softly. Iato looked through the rest of the pictures and saw one of Talrim. She smiled.

"You're a very good artist." Iato said to him. She flipped to the next picture and it shocked her. Swirling black smoke surrounded a winged figure, the girl's wings were perfectly textured and sleekly drawn. Her hair hung over her shoulder, the tips curling in ringlets. Her hand was bent up to her chest, the other was out. The glove on her right hand was drawn perfectly, it was shadowed and creased in all the right places. Her eyes were closed, her lashes long and her eyebrows curved. Her lips were drawn full and luscious. The luster and shine of the girl's wings were depicted by small sparkles. Marking the place to the picture was a white feather, small diamond flecks were scattered across it and next to it was a tube of ink. The tip of the feather was sharp and had dried black ink. Iato raised her eyes to his face in amazement.

"You drew me?" She asked and he nodded.

"I think you're a good subject for a picture." Atem said. Talrim was even open winged and landing on her arm.

"You… you like me?" She asked him. He nodded.

"And now what I'd like to do is draw another that is if you don't mind." He asked her then coughed.

"Okay." Iato nodded and handed him the book and turned for a second to get the heated bowl in it was a strong medicine for colds. She dipped a small amount out and made him drink it.

"Euk… that's nasty." He said and made a face. Then he dipped the feather in the ink bottle and began to draw. She was sitting by his side, her legs folded under her. With both of her arms to one side of her and her head cocked curiously to one side. Her wings were displayed at a jaunty angle… she had a friend… the first friend she had ever had. A little while later he coughed again then turned the book around. It was again perfect. She loved his drawings. But then she noticed that there was only one page left in the book.

"There's no more." She said and then smiled at him. "Can I draw something?" Iato asked him and he nodded handing her the book and feather. She dipped the feather in the ink and began to draw. She drew him, sitting there in the fire light but what she did was that she cheated slightly and used magic to create it in color. She showed it to him and then he smiled back.

"You're good too… but how did you?" He asked her.

"I have a little friend that gives me special talents." She smiled.

"Hold on it's missing something." Atem said and began to draw. She couldn't see what he was doing because he kept turning it away from her. After sometime he handed her the book. Next to him in the firelight he had added her. Sitting by him so life like and perfect the picture was Iato thought that they would jump off the page, she ran her hand across his picture and it changed to the right colors. She took a small bottle out of her bag that was empty and much to his surprise she shook her wing, small particles fell into the bottle, filling it up. She put the stopper on it and handed it to him.

"Something to remember me by… put a few of those in your ink and use it. It will be like nothing you have ever seen. Like this." She said and pointed at the picture.

"Thank you but what do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm taking you back to your kind. I know we will meet again my Pharaoh." She said and he handed her the book, taking the ink and the feather.

"Here… take this… I want you to have it." He said and she nodded a silent thank you. She helped him back into his jewelry and she flew him back to his tent. "Good bye." Atem said to her at the tent flap, she handed him one more thing.

"This is called Iato Lotus, the petals will cure all poisons and disease and they will hasten your healing. Please use them well." She said then left. Another feather landing on the ground in front of him.

"Thank you… good bye." Atem said looking into the sky, 'I hope we do meet again my Guardian Angel.' He thought as she disappeared from sight.


	3. Chapter Three

**Her Capture**

Iato walked alone miles ahead of Atem's convoy, she had her hood off and her cloak wasn't drawn around her like usual. She came up over a hill to see Thebes spread out below her. It had been over two weeks since she had saved the Pharaoh. She was sure that if he had done what she had told him that his ribs would almost be healed by now. She heard the rustle of leaves and her eyes opened as she heard the called attack. Arrows streamed from all sides of her, a few piercing her wings. One slammed into her shoulder with the force of a bullet. She put her hand up to it as she fell to her knees.

"You are under arrest and shall be sold into slavery. Bird woman forgive me, my master wants you. You will give him great money." The man said. They caged the girl up and Talrim with her. She sat there, her glittering wings bleeding and her bag lying in the middle of the road. All she had was her medicine bag… and the book. They carried her down into Thebes and people crowded around them, most of them threw things at her and called her names, she turned her head towards the ground, her bangs creating a shadow where her eyes should be.

"Why… why me?" Iato asked softly. She put her hand on her staff. She thought about breaking out but her wings weren't able to fly.

'Everything will turn out alright in the end.' Talrim landed on her good arm. They heard a cheer coming from behind them and they looked back, 'Looks like the Pharaoh has returned.'

"Yeah I guess…" Iato wished so badly that she could be with him at this moment. She wondered what her friend would say right now if he saw her. They arrived at a nice huge house, close to the size of the palace, which it was right next to. They hoisted her out, two mean each held onto her wings but when they saw that she was not going to try to fly away they let go. She walked in with them, her falcon on her shoulder. She looked around, already feeling contained. She was a free spirit and wasn't meant to be contained other wise she would either die of sadness or she would stop singing. Her kind were daily being contained by men for their own purposes… they created the humans but they contained the goddesses all the same. What she was… was a bird, she really was just a bird to them… even though she was a human… or well close to a human they believed that she could be contained and made to do things that she didn't want to. See normally when she sang her voice was cheerful and carefree and she sang silly little songs about different things or sometimes she would just sing the tune and no words, like a bird but when she was in captivity her kind became very sad and would perch in one place and not move or eat, their wings would loose their glitter and their feathers would turn grayish and they would start to fall off. And if you ever got them to sing it would be not what you wanted it to be. It would be a sad un happy song, and it would make your heart cry to see what else happens to them but this man didn't care. He wanted to hear her sing, and he was going to have her help in the medical tent at the temple while they built it.

The men escorted her in, led her into the large metal cage and left, locking the barred doors. It was full of perches and places to sit on and even a swing but she couldn't get there, her wings were too sore. She dragged herself over to a small hay nest type of thing. She dragged herself in and sat there. It wasn't a very big cage. It was along one wall of a huge dining room. It was rectangular and made of steel. A man walked in to see her.

"Well… well now so you're the Guardian Iato… not so tough now are you?" He asked.

"I am sorry for you. You have a low self esteem so you are cruel to others to prove, wrongly, to yourself that you are better than the rest. What does having me prove?" She said softly.

"You… you are sorry for me? I would be sorry for yourself you freak. Look at you… pathetic I had though that you would be in some kind of silk and satin but no, you're wearing a plain cotton dress and a cloak." The man spat.

"What is your name?" She asked him

"My name is Master to you." He said and she shook her head.

"No, I will not call you master, you are not my master." Iato said. She was hidden from view under the overhang of hay. She laid out her things, her most prized possessions were in the medicine bag. The beetle he had given her, the book, her blades which she hid under the hay of her bed. She heard the metal of a lock clank and the man walked in, the soft hay that was on the floor of the cage crunching under his feet.

"I am you master… understand? The Pharaoh is coming tonight and you are going to sing. If you don't I'm going to kill the bird. But here's something of a warning." He dragged her out of the nest and dragged her over to the wall. He pulled out a whip and laid 10 lashes across her shoulders. She flinched slightly and he brought a pair of shears to her face. "You better sing or I'll clip your wings. You have to wear that." He said pointing at a package on the floor. "Hopefully someone will buy you from me tonight." He said smugly as the girl coughed up a bit of blood.

"Mr. could you do me one favor please?" She asked him and he stopped. "Will you please bring me my bag, it's in the cage." She said pointing out the door. He nodded and snapped his fingers a slave came running. She nodded as he told her what to do. He handed her the key to the cage. Iato's wings were already turning off-white. She dragged herself over to the package and then turned around as the girl walked in. She scurried away, hiding in the darkness of the nest. Then she saw that the girl was like her, but her wings were invisible so he wouldn't make her sing.

"What's wrong…?" She asked walking forward. She kneeled and crawled into the nest with her.

"He's keeping me here… keeping me here and I don't like it." Iato said and the girl nodded.

"Aren't you the Guardian Iato?" The girl asked as she sat her bag down on the hay.

"Yes, I am… but keeping me here… I don't understand it." Iato said looking around. All the others of her kind looked up to her as their Guardian as their savior. But now she had been caught.

"You are known to us all." The girl said and her wings appeared, they were a brilliant gold, the sign of a youngling. "My mother was captured here and I was born in this cage, my mother taught me how to make my wings disappear. Are as old as they say?" She asked as Talrim flew down.

"Yes, I am hundreds of years old but I was born again 15 years ago. I still keep my memories but I was renewed and refreshed. What is your name child?" Iato asked.

"My name is Naira. My mother named me the Areos name for bravery." Areos was the name for their kind. They were level with the gods and goddesses because they did not create them. They were created by Nut and Gehb like the Gods and they were called the Areos. Air-Ree-Ahs Iato and her brother Iratos were the first two created then her brother had children with a goddess and that began the Areos. She had given birth to one daughter, her name was Siria. She had left home when she was 16 to marry a mortal but she hadn't heard of her for years. The Areos lived for years and years and never died unless they were captured or their wings were so badly injured that they couldn't be fixed.

"My mother was Siria, the Guardian's daughter." Naira said to her and Iato gasped.

"You're my granddaughter." Iato hugged the girl to her and she began to cry softly. "I have a reason to sing… thank you my dear. Someday we will get out of this place and we will go to Areastos… the home of the Areos." Iato said to her and she smiled.

"Let's see what you get to wear." Naira said opening up the package. Inside was a beautiful dress. It was a pure white color and was tight and form fitting. Iato pulled off her clothes and slipped the dress on. It was tight and Iato put her hand to her breast, coughing. It was low in the front and it was held up by a beautiful diamond collar. It was looped and completely flattering. The dress was cut short on one side, her right, up to her thigh and then feathered down to the floor across to her left side. She left her glove on for Talrim and then pulled the gold scarab necklace out and hung it around her neck. She pinned her hair up in a loose bun and tried as best she could to clean up her shoulder and wings. She pulled out the arrows and cleaned the wounds the best she could and Naira left as she was called, locking the door she gave her grandmother a sad look then left. Iato's wings wouldn't stop bleeding. She tried everything she knew until she remembered the Iato Lotus. She took one out and ate it. The sweet flavor dripped over her tongue and her wounds began to heal. But in their place grew grey feathers, as were the rest of her wings. The sparkle had faded from her wings already because she was so used to being free. She crawled back into her nest with the book.

"He's here!" She heard someone say and looked up as someone escorted the Pharaoh in. He was still bandaged but apparently he was doing better. She flipped through the book as he came up to the cage to look in and as he did tears forming in her eyes thinking about her predicament. Tears dropped once again onto the picture she had drawn of him. He saw her silhouette but didn't know it was her. He walked off being escorted by the Master of the house.

'Don't cry dear, don't cry.' Talrim cooed, brushing her wing across her face.

"But Talrim, if he sees me like this then he will think I'm disgusting. I mean… look at him talking with the mortals. They don't know what it's like to live a captive life." She said looking out. She got thirsty and she stood up and walked over to a small pool of water. She kneeled down to take a drink but then heard a noise that she couldn't wait to hear: the sound of the lock being unlatched. She leaned down and cupped water in her hand and tried it, then spat it back out, wiping off her mouth. It had to have been standing there for days. She stood up and turned around to see Atem.

"You're the girl… the girl that saved me." Atem said and she took a step back from him, backing into the corner, the grey feathers falling off her wings. "Why didn't you tell me that you belonged to this man… why did you run away?" Atem asked.

"I didn't run away from him. I don't belong to this monster. I belong to no one. I was free until his men shot me down and dragged me here… now I'm stuck like this." Iato sighed turning around.

"Your wings… your wings what happened?" He asked and she kept her back to him.

"When one of my kind is captured our wings turn grey. We loose our energy and we don't sing. What the humans haven't realized is that we are not pets, we are equals if not more. If we are kept like this…" She turned around and Atem saw the welts were the man had whipped her. "It is not good… but if we are happy and we have blue skies and green grasses… we sing the most beautiful song, it's so strikingly beautiful that even we love it, that's why we love to be free, because we love our song, the song that each and everyone of us carry in our hearts. The song that no one but two can sing together. The song… the song that one starts and the other completes…" She said putting her hand to his heart. "The song that each person, no matter what race, be it human, Areos, God or animal… we all have it and we all have another piece of it that is within the heart of another. Pharaoh you should hear us when we sing together, a duet is the most beautiful kind of music. You should hear us." She said softly and he put his hand on hers.

"I do hear… but what I want to hear is you… I want to hear your song. Will you sing for me?" Atem asked her softly putting his hand under her chin.

"You want me to sing for you?" She asked him softly. She closed her eyes and listened… the Areos had a power to hear the sing in another's heart and sing it but the song that she heard from his heart was the duet. She heard the missing part of her song. She opened her mouth and began to sing. Her powerful, beautiful voice made everyone in the room stop. There were no words to this song, it was just a melody that had just found harmony. Naira heard it and ran in. Many other of the Areos that worked for this man walked over. They recognized the song, it was the fabled Song of Iato, many had tried to copy it but no one could sing it but their leader. Their leader had only sang it once before but then her love had died. The Areos, when they hear the song of another, the finished song, they all show their true forms so all over the magnificent house, the bird-like race was changing into their original form, their wings bursting from their backs. All of them different but the same in a way but the only one of them known to have white wings was their leader. Her wings were pure and blinding white, when the lights shone the diamond dust sparkled brilliantly.

She never seemed to stop singing not even to take a breath but then they all listened closer and they heard the second part of the song rising from her own voice from his heart. Tears were forming in her eyes as she sang. Her voice rising over the entire city, in the streets people stopped and heard the song, wondering where it was coming from. Her voice was so beautiful that people actually began to gather around the man's house. An idea came to him, he was a money hungry man and never seemed to get enough… he could have people pay to hear her sing. Yes he would start the next week, she was the first one that had ever sung for him and he wasn't going to loose this opportunity.

Iato heard something that surprised her. Rising with her own voice was a deep baritone, she paused a moment as he continued. Atem had heard the song and was singing it with her. They laced their fingers together singing their angelic duet. Most of the people were wiping their eyes, the song was sad and happy at the same time because Iato was still unhappy about being captured but she had found her other half, the other half of her song. Iato gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was cold and harsh. She turned around to face the man who claimed he owned her. Atem watched in horror as they pulled her away from him. She reached for him trying to keep him close but the man dragged her away and snarled at Atem to get out of the cage. Iato huddled in a ball on her bed, crying to herself. Then the man, noticing all the others shoved them in with her and pulled rope that lowered a velvet curtain over the cage. Atem made a move towards the cage but his friend that had come with him put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Atem couldn't believe the way that song had made him feel, he couldn't even explain it.

The guests sat down and Atem sat to the right of the master of the house. Seto, the High Priest of Amun, was with him that night.

"I've never seen you like that." Seto said to Atem. He was wearing the hat that the priests wore, a white piece of fabric hung down the back to keep the sun off his neck. A cape was around his shoulders and a beautiful collar was around his neck in electrolyte and turquoise. His kilt was white and light blue like his cape and hat. His tanned, lean body was tall and muscular. His eyes were a piercing icy blue and his hair was brown and blonde.

"…" Atem didn't answer him, he was too busy thinking about the girl. He still didn't know her name or why she had moved him like that. It was what she was talking about, the song within their hearts. But for some reason their songs had melded perfectly together. He poked at his food absentmindedly. "Trey." Atem said turning to the owner.

"Yes my lord." He said.

"What do you feed them?" He asked talking about the Areos.

"Bird seed… they're birds aren't they?" He laughed.

"She's unhappy, she won't sing if you keep her like that. She needs fresh water, trees… a garden… you're never going to get her to sing if you keep her like that." Atem said.

"What? Will she sing if I do that?" Trey asked and Atem thought about it.

"Maybe I should ask her." He said and Trey nodded and led the Pharaoh to the cage. Atem watched as he unlocked the cage. "If you try any funny stuff Trey, I will personally have you murdered." Atem threatened. He walked in then turned back. "Give me the lock and key." Atem said and the man handed it to him. Atem shut the door and walked over in the dim light to where they were all gathered. They all seemed to be looking at something but when they had heard footsteps Iato hid it.

"It's me." Atem said and a whisper ran across the group. They parted as Iato walked up to him.

"Pharaoh… you…" She put her hand to his heart.

"I talked with Trey, he says that if you will sing for him he will turn this place into a garden and provide you with fresh water." Atem said brushing a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"I will not sing for him… but if you ask I shall sing for you." Iato said to him softly and moved closer to him. "Because you complete my song, I can sing for you anywhere. Anywhere you ask… if you asked me to sing for you in the deepest pit of hell I would." Iato said looking deep into his ruby orbs. "The deepest pit of hell." Iato whispered to him.

"Then sing for me... sing for me… I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Atem told her in a soft voice, kissing the tender spot behind her ear.

"I will… I will… I will not fail you. But if you could please get him to put in that garden… I couldn't sing, even if I wanted to if I have no water. Please do that for me." Iato said and he nodded.

"You have forgotten one important detail…" Atem said. "What in the world is your name?" He asked her and she laughed.

"I'm Iato, Guardian Iato… you told me that you were looking for me and… Pharaoh I am sorry… I really am sorry about your sister. I wish I could have helped." She said and Atem bowed his head.

"It's alright… I miss her but either way she was going to die because she was already dieing." Atem said, then completely spontaneous he kissed her lips and walked out. She put her hand to her lips.


	4. Chapter Four

**A Golden Song**

Three months later Iato looked up as the door to her cage opened and Trey walked in, he looked grumpy. She stayed where she was, perched on a high branch in a tree.

"Little bird… come on down… I swear I'm not going to hurt you." Trey sighed. Iato dropped down.

"My name's Iato." Iato said. She had been looking at the book again. She had been singing every other night and every night she saw Atem there but he would only look up every once in a while, he seemed to be doing something.

"Alright, tomorrow is marking the second month of the temple building. I know you're a healer so I want you to go down there and help, they need it. And I'll leave your cage door open tonight; you can go out and do whatever because you've been so good." Trey said and Iato put her hand to her mouth. It was going to be her first time outside since she was captured. And Naira had said that there was a big art fair going on.

"Oh and Iato…" Trey said.

"Yes, sir?" she asked him.

"Make sure you're at the temple tomorrow morning got it?" Trey asked and Iato nodded as he walked out. She hurried to her bed and slipped an outfit out from under the mattress of now sweet grass. She put it on. She wrapped herself up the way she did back when she had been under the overhang with Atem. She pulled on her skirt and tied up her shirt. She put the bag around her hips again along with her swords. She put her cloak around her shoulders and grabbed her staff.

"Hey Atem!" Seto said walking up to him. Atem was sitting in the front of the tavern playing senet, a popular Egyptian game with men, with Seti, the old doctor and Seto's father.

"Yeah…" Atem said. He had entered his pictures of Iato to the art fair under the name Areos. Seti took Atem's pawn while he wasn't looking.

"You have been off your game for the past few months Atem. Where has your mind gone?" Seti asked suspiciously. "Does it happen to involve a girl?" Seti asked and Atem, who wasn't paying attention looked over.

"Huh?" He asked, his arm around the back of his chair. He took a drink from his beer mug.

"Dad did you hear about my and Atem's escapade trying to buy the draperies for the palace?" Seto asked Seti as he sat down and Seti shook his head. Seto looked over Atem's head and saw Iato walking by, staff in hand, falcon at her side. She apparently didn't notice them as she turned right in front of them to see Atem's drawings of her.

"Oh this is funny, Seto and I measured the balcony wrong and we measured it in inches and thought it was centimeters. So we go up and ask the lady for 82 centimeters and the lady looked at us funny and said that we couldn't want that and we nodded. She said no again and then said that it wouldn't fit so Seto goes we need to get two and-"

"And Atem's over here going give me one and I'll cut it in half and I'm like no, that won't work. And he's still like, we need one and I'll cut it in half. And I said that it would be like this tall if we cut it the way he wanted it." Seto laughed, his hand around his knee.

"So finally he got it through my head that we needed two but why… now that's the one I don't understand." Atem laughed and Iato turned around.

"Well… what have we here? Tom, Dick and Harry." Iato said and the men stopped laughing to look at this beautiful girl who had just walked into their midst. Atem smiled at her.

"What are you doing out here?" Atem asked her as he stood up and looked into her eyes curiously.

"Mr. Trey said I had the whole day off. As long as I show up at the temple tomorrow." Iato told him.

"Wonder what changed him?" Atem asked and pulled her up a chair.

"Who is this Atem?" Seti asked.

"That's his pet, she's of the Areos, the bird people." Seto said as Atem sat down.

"She's not my pet, she's my friend." Atem smiled.

"Aren't you the girl who's been singing down at ol' Trey's place every other night? The one with that beautiful voice?" Seti asked her and she blushed.

"It is a trait of my people to have singing voices. But I have never heard a human that could sing like us until I met Atem." Iato laughed, taking off her cloak. Her wings were white and glittering again.

"You should have heard their rather odd duet. It was weird he just started singing out of no where." Seto said, "They sound perfect together." Seto smiled.

"That because the Areos have a special ability. They can hear the songs from one's heart. Then can hear and tell if someone is going to be right for them or if someone else is going to stay together. When an Areos finds their true love they sing a beautiful song together. But there is song that only two can sing. The Guardian Iato and her love, there is an old legend from the Areos that the song was sung only once ever but Lady Iato's love died weeks later. That hasn't been heard by them since until three months ago. The Song of Iato was heard by everyone in their race. They all recognize their leader's song and are raised to listen for it. It is said that something wonderful is about to happen for the Areos when they hear that song. The legend says that the Guardian Iato will be contained. She is helped by a man who at first she thinks will hurt her like all the others but then he asks her to sing for him and while she is looking for a song she closes her eyes, her hand on his heart, and hears the duet. She sings her song, calling the attention of the other Areos and then he sings with her, creating the most angelic sound… rising to the heavens, their voices melding as one to form a beautiful but sad harmony for they will be torn apart but their song will find a way to sing, even if she has to sing it alone for their love is the greatest of all of the Areos'. They are the ones to set their people free." Seti told them. Iato had heard the legend before, she had written it but she never knew it was actually going to happen.

"There's a bit more to it," Iato said, "when finally together their song will carry on the winds as far as it will. The Areos will be united once again for his mother was one of the outcast Areos. He is only half Areos but there is enough for him to carry their traits..." Iato finished.

"How did you know that my dear? I heard that most of you were never taught the rest…" Seti said.

"I know it because I wrote it. I am Iato the Guardian of the Areos." She told him as Talrim landed on her shoulder.

"You're Iato? Then the song… the song…" Seti said and she nodded.

"He's the other half. See…" Iato put her hand to his heart and opened her mouth singing the song, his voice rising from her throat as well. He looked at her and began to sing with her. She pulled her hand away as they continued to sing. She trailed off and they stopped. She laughed.

"How in the world do you do that?" Atem asked her and she cocked her head to one side. "Do that… when you sing I sing too. It's a whether I like it or not kind of thing." Atem laughed.

"It's the song, when your heart hears my song you sing yours, it is a trait of the Areos." Iato said to him. And Seto blinked.

"Wow, that was a bit too powerful for being right next to you." He said, holding onto his hat.

"I know but I can't sing any softer." Iato said and Atem laughed.

"I know but I didn't even know he could SING… much less on key until three months ago." Seto said and she laughed.

"I want to show you the palace since you have all day." Atem said leading her off.


	5. Chapter Five

**The True Song**

"Atem… it's getting dark." Iato said, she had spent the entire day with him in Thebes.

"I know… it is dark isn't it?" He asked her mysteriously. He lifted her up in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" She laughed as he carried her towards the palace.

"To the palace… why?" He asked her in her ear before nipping the tender lobe. They had been kissing all day long. She had never felt like that with anyone, not even her first love. He carried her down the hallway towards his room then set her down a ways away because she told him to. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they made their way to his bedroom.

"Atem… I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Iato said to him and smiled over her shoulder as they made their way towards his bed.

"I don't know… what am I thinking about doing?" He asked her as they sat down on his bed.

"Whatever it is it better include me." She smiled mischievously. He smiled and kissed her neck, tenderly biting the soft skin then sucking to dull the pain. They crawled under the covers together and she stared into his eyes for the longest time.

"Atem… do you love me?" She asked him and he didn't answer. It almost was like someone had just stabbed a knife into the direct middle of his heart and twisted. "That's okay you don't have to answer that." She said softly. He shook his head.

"I care deeply for you Iato… I really do… I don't know what it is that I feel. I'm sorry if I'm causing you pain." He said to her and she smiled.

"You aren't causing me pain… you could never do that Atem… you could never do that." She said as he put his hand under her chin. Bringing her lips to his he could already taste her, he locked his lips over hers, subduing them in a powerful kiss. She laced her fingers through his silky soft hair. As their kisses became increasingly intense the pair sat up on the bed she unclasped his collar and threw it onto the floor. He untied her top and easily slipped that and her skirt off but the wrap was what he was going to have trouble with. She smiled seeing his confusion. She quickly unwrapped herself and threw them on the floor. After they had both succeeded in removing each other's clothes they rose up each becoming more enthralled with the other's body.

He kissed her neck tenderly, making a path down her body. He clasped his lips over hers again and ran his tongue over her lips. His hands slowly caressed her naked body, making her press closer to him. She bit his bottom lip tenderly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his tongue across her lips again making her open her mouth slightly to allow him to snake his velvety soft tongue into her mouth. He never wanted to stop he never got enough of her, they had barely stopped for air since the start.

Iato ran her hands over his back trying to take in as much as possible. He was on a high that not even the strongest drug could send him on, he felt as if he was flying, higher than cloud 9. He looked into her eyes as he lowered her back onto the bed. She panted slightly against his lips as she felt his weight on hers. He kissed her jawbone, biting the tender flesh then continuing down through the valley between her breasts. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding herself up against him making him want to groan.

He gave her one last look as if to say, 'are you ready?' She nodded then without warning he drove himself into her. Her hands gripped the sheets, she didn't know if she could take him all in. The pain she had initially felt was now melting away, turning into pure pleasure. She tightened her grip on his waist. He was keeping a steady pace so as not to discomfort her and brought his lips to hers, subduing them in an overpowering kiss.

His hips were grinding into hers heightening the pleasure until it was almost unbearable for them both. Her hands found his back, roaming the smooth skin there. A cry of utter ecstasy escaped her lips as he sped up escalating their rapture to the point that when she opened her mouth, instead of words the most beautiful song tore from her lips, the true song that was within their hearts had been set free. Their voices flew to high heaven, echoing over every Areos'. Their cries of satisfaction were instead the most beautiful song anyone even the Areos had heard, it was different from the one they had heard years ago or the one that they had heard months ago. It was much more free... it had the feelings that they felt for each other in their true form… peace. It was true, as the song traveled an odd peace settled over the land as the people listened. It was soft and peaceful, a song that calmed those who heard it. Fighting couples stopped fighting, children stopped crying, even Trey stopped what he was doing and heard the sound, he stopped completely as he saw where it was coming from. Naira walked in, her wings wide spread and glittering.

"Isn't it a beautiful song? Only they can sing it and it's the most beautiful sound to ever reach your ears." She sighed.

Their voices drifted back to themselves as they lay, completely satisfied on his bed in the wee hours of the morning. He lay on top of her, his chin resting just below her collar bone. She smiled softly and brushed his bangs out of his face. He kissed her lips tenderly and she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth.

"Atem… that song… I never knew it actually existed." Iato sighed, putting her hand on the side of his face. He kissed her palm.

"What was it?" He asked her, kissing her lips again.

"Well if you'd stop I would tell you." She laughed as he kissed her lips again.

"I'm listening." He said and kissed the spot where her collar bone met the top of her rib cage.

"Alright, there's this story that we always tell the little nestlings yes we call them nestlings instead of children… but we always gather the girls up and tell them this story. We tell them that if and when ever they find their true love they sing the song. Human girls talk about if they've lost their virginity yet but Areos girls talk about if they've heard the song because they say that when you hear the Song of the Lotus it means that she's found her true love. But I've never sung the song before… I never even knew it existed until tonight. No one ever sings it because we don't know how to unlock it. It's a song of truly being at peace with the world… and right now I don't think the world and I could be more at peace." She said and he smiled.

"Does that make me special?" He asked, his gravelly, deep baritone echoing around the room. He kissed her lips again, never wanting to stop. He could have kept going but Iato put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, but not special enough to wear me out completely because remember Pharaoh I have to go help on the temple." She said. Iato would have never imagined being with him until now but now she didn't have to dream, she was there with him. She sighed as he kissed her neck again making her laugh.

"Pharaoh… I might have to travel back across the mountains, I have something to do in Areastos. I have things to do there. I'll be back in a few months." She said softly, looking off into the distance.

"Why can't you fly?" He asked.

"I could but it's not safe to fly without a partner." She looked at him. Not even thinking that he could come.

"I could go." He said. "You're not the only one with wings." He winked at her and her eyes opened as huge black raven wings burst from his back.

"I… didn't know. I didn't even think…" She shook her head. He smiled at her.

"I need to see this Areastos any ways." He said and she bit her bottom lip.

"Atem, the only problem is that the exiled ones aren't allowed in Areastos." She said and pushed him off, rolling over on top of him, her back arched and her wings straight up and folded in half.

"Please, if I'm with you they can't do anything can they?" He asked, his wings up around him and her creating two huge black veils and as Trey watched through his bed room window he looked straight up through the Pharaoh's balcony and watched them as she kissed his lips then sat up. He sat up with her. She was sitting in his lap, facing him, one knee on either side of him and she put her hands under his jaw, her fingers wrapping around his neck, pulling his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and turned them over in a flurry of black and white feathers.

"N-no." She laughed as he kissed her neck, traveling down her body again. He looked at her curiously as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding herself up against him.

"Thought you said you had some place to be tomorrow and you were worn out." Atem mocked.

"Ever heard of the phrase… once more for good measure?" She smirked. He kissed her lips, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her lips tenderly and once again drove into her; she bucked her hips into him. He tipped his head back slightly as each time she bucked her hips he ground into her, their hips almost to the point that they blended together. She could feel his heat, it was over powering, the force he was applying every time she bucked her hips into his. That was it, he had hit the spot, she was completely at his mercy. Their bodies pressed together so tightly than you wouldn't know where one began and the other ended. She opened her mouth to cry out but instead their song rang across the country and this time it actually went all the way to Areastos. The entire race stopped again as they heard their leaders' cry.


	6. Chapter Six

**The 15 Explanation **

Iato woke up the next morning to a bed full of black and white feathers. She burst into laughter at the mess, their wing feathers were all across the room. She woke Atem up who opened his eyes to a pile of feathers that was Iato.

"Iato… where are you?" Atem asked he heard her laugh and reached into the feathers felt her wings, attached to her wings he knew was her back but it seemed to him that she was just taken over by her wings. She turned over to see him then remembered the temple.

"It must be fore noon isn't it?" She asked.

"Just about." Atem said.

"Hell… I was supposed to be at the temple this morning." Iato said. She felt his hands on her upper arms.

"It's alright, we're leaving tomorrow aren't we?" He asked and she nodded.

"C'mon we need to talk to Trey." She said getting up. She pulled on her skirt and top, not bothering with her wraps. She picked them up and tossed them to the side and strapped her swords and medicine bag around her hips and picked up her staff.

"Moving fast aren't we?" Atem as standing up and looking around for his dresser. He walked over and pulled out a new outfit which was close to the same as the other only this one's sash was scarlet. He slipped on the Nehkbet and cloak. She smiled as he coughed up feathers.

"Oh just wait till we get to Areastos." Iato said and flew out the window down to Trey's house followed by Atem.

"Trey?" Iato hit the ground running, her wings still outspread.

"Iato, you weren't at the temple this morning." Trey said as Atem landed just behind her.

"Mr. Trey I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Iato sighed.

"It's alright… I heard you two last night… and this morning… three times." He said, Trey was 19 and only a little older than Atem but Atem was better looking than him and all the good looking girls went to him. He swallowed his bruised pride, he had owned this girl but now she had hooked up with this feathered freak. Now the Pharaoh owned her… he had claimed her. She smiled and opened her mouth so say something but closed it as she saw the look that was going between the Pharaoh and Trey.

"Trey, I-we're going to Areastos, the city of the Areos. I have things to do there. I'll be back in a month or so." Iato said and Trey once again swallowed his beaten ego.

"Okay." He sighed and Iato ran into the other room. She ran into her cage which was still as beautiful as usual. She picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder then picked up the book. She slipped it into her medicine bag and Atem noticed that she latched the scarab around her neck that he had given her. He smiled and pulled the feather out from his hip. He always kept it at his hip under his sash.

"C'mon we have to get you ready to go." She said and dragged him up to the palace. They opened the door to his room and they both laughed at the feathers. A pile of white and black feathers with red feathers sticking out flapped over, landing on Iato's arm.

"Talrim… silly bird… where have you been all night?" Iato asked.

'Listening to you fuck the Pharaoh.' The grumpy falcon replied, snapping her beak at her.

"Talrim… that wasn't very nice…" Iato told the falcon.

'I just had to sleep under a pile of feathers that smelled like Areos semen. Not my favorite thing to do.' Talrim snapped.

"Well sorry, not my fault you followed me here… silly falcon… and besides you have WINGS why didn't you just fly away?" Iato asked her while Atem looked in on this odd conversation.

'I don't know… I think I actually enjoyed listening to you two. Is he good?' The falcon clicked and Atem raised his eyebrow as he understood her.

"Why would I tell you that?" She asked.

'So he wasn't?' Talrim cooed teasingly.

"I don't know what do you think bird?" Iato asked it, she was pissed with the bird of prey.

'Well judging from the smell of Areos semen, the amount of feathers, the soreness of your hips, the amount of noise you two made and your numbed lips… I'd say he's a pretty good one… he's a keeper… but just warn me before you decide to fuck the Pharaoh again.' The bird of prey, if it would have had a long enough one, would have stuck its tongue out as it flapped just out of reach of the grounded Areo. Iato jumped up trying to get the bird and strangle it.

"Come here you dumb ass bird… here and I'll teach you to shoot off your beak." Iato jumped and Atem caught her.

'He CAN understand me you KNOW that right?' Talrim cawed from a lamp across the room.

"I can… and I don't think I wanted to because your bird is very graphic… and where she learned her language from is beyond me." Atem smiled at the dumb founded bird woman.

"Dumb ass bird… not my freakin' fault you followed me… shut your freakin' beak." Iato growled across the room at the falcon.

"It's okay she's right thought… it does smell in here." Atem laughed setting Iato down. 'And she's right, my hips do hurt and I can't feel my lips.' Iato thought sinking down into a pile of feathers.

"I doesn't smell that bad… just make sure you don't go in Mira's place when we get to Areastos… now that place smells, she's the biggest slut I know… because we Areos can't get pregnant unless it's with our literally our soul mate we can just kinda screw anyone but… I don't and what Talrim meant by smell is that Areos release a certain scent when their wings release feathers. It's not what you think it is but that smell is there too. Human smell horrible though, their males smell horrible. And just to let you know, their aren't many of us females left, you'll see mostly males when you get there. Most of us have died in captivity because they don't realize that the males sound just as good. But a duet can't be beat." She smiled as he kissed her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'If you two don't stop you're going to have an heir on your hands…' Talrim clicked.

"Cool it Tally, you know the 15 time limit before I can get pregnant. We're safe." Iato told the bird.

'Yeah but what happens when you loose those 15?' Talrim snapped at the two of them. 'At the rate you're going you're going to be expecting one within the next 10 months. You only have 11 left.' The bird cawed again.

"You great bloody chicken be quiet." Iato waved her hand at it.

"What 11… what are you two talking about?" Atem asked them and Iato frowned and pulled away from him. She began to sweep feathers off into the wind off the balcony with her wings.

"It's nothing Atem don't worry about it." She told him and his face sunk.

"No… it's something." Atem said to her.

"Alright, each Areo is given 15 times to have sex before they can become pregnant. I've used four, three with you and one with… you're going to be so grossed out but a princess has to loose her virginity to her brother… it's this thing that Nut and Gehb arranged. But I have 11 more to go then on the 16th I may or may not become pregnant… depends on if you're my soul mate or not. Because if you're not then I can't get pregnant by you but if you really are then we only have 11 more. We are different, Areos react differently to their soul mate because they are more sensitive to them, they can sense the other's emotions and almost like ecstasy the other's body escalates their senses making them more in tune with the other. That smell Talrim was talking about really well it's… uhhhh… Areos, when they're with their soul mate, their semen changes." Atem gave her a half disgusted half curious look. "No it's not like you have some kind of disease that no one else has. It just means that it changes to make you react faster. It's thicker and gives off a peculiar smell… almost like… like the smell of alcohol. That's close but not quite… but that's the smell our friend over there is complaining about." Iato swept the last bit of feathers into the wind and stood out on the balcony, her hair blowing to the side. She felt his arms wrap around her.

"You have a beautiful voice you know that?" Atem asked resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You still won't give up. Why?" She asked him as he kissed her neck.

"Because I don't want to, got a problem with me?" He asked as she turned her head to kiss his lips, sliding her hands onto his. They kissed passionately for the longest time, whether it was hours or minutes they didn't know, they were lost in each other, their passion for each other was swallowing them up. Talrim clicked her beak and shook her head then jumped as the couple landed on the bed together.

Hours later they were sitting together on the bed. She lazily fell back onto the soft pillow, her arm beneath it.

"What's wrong Atem?" She asked him softly running her hand down his back between his wings.

"Nothing's wrong… I… about that question you asked me last night…" He said turning around.

"Yeah?" She searched his face for his thoughts. He arranged himself next to her, turning towards her.

"I think… I think I…" Atem stopped as she put her fingers to his lips.

"Hush… I know… I'm not that stupid, I'll just wait until you can say it without stuttering." She smiled at him. He sighed, she knew him too well. She was so perfect. He thought.

"So where is this Areastos place anyways?" Atem asked her as she moved closer to him.

"In the clouds… above Mount Olympus." Iato told him pointing out over the lands. "There is the most peaceful place ever but we've been in mass chaos lately, our females are being caught. There's a large bounty on my head. Me or my traveling companions. That's why at first I didn't want you to come… I still don't because you may be the Pharaoh but in Greece they don't respect you like the Egyptians."

"But why do they want you?" Atem asked putting his hand under her chin.

"Because I am the Guardian Iato, the first Areo, their leader… they say that I and my daughters and now my granddaughter were the most beautiful Areos. But the other reason is because of my voice. I was given a gift that the others do not and you have witnessed that first hand. I can sing, the songs that are in other's heart. Both of them from my throat. I can sing someone else's duet to see if they are going to stay. I have the strongest voice of my people because some day I will have to lead them into a war that may destroy my people but we will be free. I sing with all the voices of my people and the more that are born the stronger my voice gets but now, I think I've found the point where it's the strongest… when I'm with you." She said softly as he lowered himself down on top of her.

"Really? Well then may I hear your voice again?" He asked, lovingly biting the tender flesh of her neck then sucking to dull the pain.

"No, I'm totally gone…" She whispered to him then a cry of ecstasy tore from her lips as his hands began to rub her hips as he ran his mouth on her breasts.

"Oh you are… are you?" He asked as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

'10 to go.' Talrim clicked at them. Iato ignored her as once again she was drawn into his warmth, the heat of their bodies drowning them in pleasure as her mouth opened their song rang over the Areos again. '9.' Talrim cawed as she flew out.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Areastos**

Early the next morning Iato woke up, pulled herself out of Atem's embrace, kissed his forehead then dressed.

"Where do you think you're going?" She heard a voice from the bed.

"I was trying to get away without you waking up. Was." She stressed. She was wearing her wraps again but this time they covered her entire body except for the glove on her right arm. Loops of the soft fabric were hanging down from her arms and legs. Her skirt was tied around her hips but the rest of the heavy cloth was loose. The front was hanging down slightly between her legs as she moved about the room. Her top was a heavy material which, like her skirt, was similar to the fabric wrapped around her. Her top was tight and was actually attached to her skirt. It hung over one of her shoulders, held up by a single strap then swung down under her left arm to become half a tube top. Around her hips hung her swords which instead of being clear they were a faint blue color. In her left hand was her staff and on her face was her symbol. It was the same symbol of the Guardian from before. Her long hair was up in a loose bun and from just behind her ear hung a pure white feather, how it stayed there Atem didn't know. She had in her hand another ball of wraps and a kilt type thing that looked as if it was cinched up.

"Well if you're coming hurry up and get up. We don't have all day." She bossed and he stood up. "Now hold still." She flapped over to him, and began to wrap him up like herself and as she did he noticed that the fabric wasn't white, in fact he didn't even know WHAT color it was. She finished and he blinked. He was covered from his shoulders down to his ankles in white fabric that he didn't even know was there.

"What is this?" Atem asked as she handed him the cinched kilt.

"Pants." She nodded sarcastically. He slipped them on and realized that they were just like a kilt just up between his legs there was a cut, it was sewn together on the inside of the legs, it was cinched up around his calves. She handed him a pair of 'shoes' much like hers just in black. As he took them the rest of the fabric turned black.

"Great… I don't understand your traditions." Atem frowned as he slipped the 'shoes' onto his feet.

"It's to keep you warm while we fly. Trust me and where we're going you're going to thank me." She smiled.

"What's that?" Atem asked pointing out the window towards a winged figure with what looked like a large package. Iato flew out the window because she was the more skilled flier and caught the package as Talrim flew and dropped it. The falcon flew in the balcony, singing something about presents.

"Hey, I thought my brother didn't know about this but oh well." Iato said floating it. Areos have the power to just stop flapping and float in one place for a while or float somewhere but when they wanted to get somewhere fast as possible they could travel on the wind.

"What is that?" Atem asked as she landed in front of him. In her hands was a sword made of pure folded steel, hand crafted by her brother, in the steel were shards of diamond making it almost as strong. Atem took it in his hand, swinging it around. Iato had wrapped his hands like her right hand, not his fingers but his hand. Like hers the hilt had leather with a strip up to allow for quicker attacks. Around the bottom of the hilt though was a string of leather with two feathers on it. Iato grabbed the blade of his sword making him jump. She wasn't even injured.

"My brother sends his thanks to us… for what… I guess we'll never know." Iato said as he slid the sword into the leather hilt at his side. Then she handed him the magnificent staff.

"It's like the Dark Magician's." Atem breathed. He hadn't visited his friend in a long while and he felt slightly guilty, he would visit him in the Shadow Realm when they got to Areastos.

"Okay what ever." Iato said. In his hand was a long steel bar that was wrapped with fine leather. The top was bladed on two sides, some what like a double sided sword. The blade was made of the same steel and diamond mixture. Around the top was a black tassel with a pure black feather hanging from it. "Atem… that's one of yours." She said pointing at the feather.

"But how?"

"The Areos can follow the wind and it will lead them to the Paradise. So when I brushed our feathers into the wind…"

"They went to Areastos." Atem nodded and she smiled.

"Very good, now that you've got your things come on. My brother will have already set up my resting place again." Iato said as she stood out on the balcony, raising her arm so Talrim could take off. She spread her wings as Talrim flew in a wide circle. With one heave of her huge wings she took off into the blue sky, she flew straight up into the air, flying into the sun, spreading her wings as far as they would go, her shadow spreading across the entire land. Her cry of joy rose from her throat as an echoing trill of notes. Atem floated up to her as she flew in circles and loop-de-loops, doing rolls and flips in mid air.

"What's a resting place?" He asked as they flew, with one flap of her wings she sped forward, her wings set free a soft melody when she flapped but his were larger, much larger than hers and set out rather a thundering sound. Iato looked up as clouds gathered in the sky. She smirked and stopped in mid air.

"A resting place is a place where…" She pulled a certain feather out of his wings and he flinched. "Where the Areos sleep… we don't have houses we have huge luxurious nest type things, along the floors of these 'nests' are scattered the feathers of the partners that live there. They are much like the 'nest' that I was in at Trey's house. But much larger for you have to have enough room for two or more. We only sleep in them, normally we don't stay in these 'nests' because although they are comfy they are smaller than we like, mine is about the size of your bedroom, bathroom, and throne room all in one." Atem's jaw dropped, that was huge almost as big as a large two story house all on one floor.

"How is that small?" He asked and she laughed.

"It's small to us because we are like birds… we like wide open skies and green grasses although when a Areo is pregnant they do stay in the nest because the males are very protective of them and will guard the entrance to it for days and months for a child born to the Areos is a big deal, we do not get many children and unlike the human kind we pride our daughters slightly more that our sons because we have more males than females. But we love them both just the same, we just celebrate more when a female is born and the males are born understanding this. Oh Atem it's just magnificent there." Iato said and hugged his feathers to her face, closing her eyes and smiling.

"One question before you tell me more… why did you pull those out?" He asked pointing at the feathers.

She began to fly again and he followed noticing that the booming thunder of his wings had quieted to a soft heart beat kind of sound, "Figure it out?" She asked and he nodded.

"Now tell me more about this Areastos." Atem said and she nodded.

"Well we have this custom of cleaning, or er… what do you call it… preening our 'nests' oh and we call the 'nests' Aries, we wake up early in the morning and get up, the females do this most of the time and we brush the feathers around the nest, smoothing them into a pile in the back, I'll tell you later what this is for. Then we fly out and underneath our aries are fresh bundles of soft sweet smelling hay. We drop the old down under where the new was and leave it there then smooth the new hay down then we wait and talk while the males clear off the roofs, dumping the old onto the ground and sometimes we all get into these hay fights, where the males will tackle the females into the hay and they fight each other, playfully of course, in the hay until they are both so worn out that they can't move which usually it's our younger males tackling their soul mates which I guess you could call the Areos way of a mating ritual because if you listen that night almost every song can be heard. And when two of us find their mate we have a huge celebration, filled with beautiful decorations, old friends, new friends, and wonderful food. Although we do not eat meat we do eat many other things that I think you'll like because there are things that you haven't tried yet. There is a huge ball in their honor and every takes food home. It's wonderful… Areos throw grand parties." Iato laughed. Atem was mesmerized by her people they did such odd things.

"Now about Areastos, what does it look like?" Atem asked and she though about it.

"Areastos is a huge valley. There are huge seventy foot tall trees everywhere and wrapped up around the trees are pathways, hallways. Our aries are built high up in the trees above these pathways, the paths lead to huge rooms that all link together creating our city, at night these glow and create our light. Weaving through the tees is a huge clear sparkling river where our children go to play every day. We built a huge round pool bath for us all to go swimming in. In the trees hundreds upon thousands of birds of every kind live. But there are only two of the Iato Falcons. Talrim here and her mate, Raptor. He's about a foot taller than her, much larger than the rest. They are the leaders of our bird friends. I think you and Raptor will get along fine. Through the trees blow breezes that never stop. At night it gets very cold and the residents huddle together in their consecutive aries to keep warm, fires do not hurt our homes, the gods have charmed them for us. During the day, most of the time the sun shines brightly but other days it pours and never stops so most of us fly into the grand city halls and walk and talk and visit with people… just to let you know… everybody knows everyone else in this place and you will see many types of wings but only I have white and only you have black so we're easy to find. My best friend, her name is Daria, which means dreams in Areos, has the great huge wings that are humming bird wings, they just don't move as fast." Iato said and Atem laughed.

"Wow, you're people sound fascinating, I mean there is so much I have yet to learn. Like manners and things you do say or don't or… what's wrong?" Atem asked as he saw her biting her bottom lip.

"Are you sure you still want to go?" She asked. He nodded.

"I want to meet your people to get to know them." Atem said taking her hands in his. "If your people are anything like you I'm sure I love it there, because I love you." Atem said and they stopped, floating over the ravine where they had first met.

"You-you do?" She asked and he nodded. He wrapped her up in a hug, pulling her close to his body. Iato closed her eyes, he loved her. Then she heard something that scared her, the sound of arrows singing through the air. Atem let out a growled groan of pain as one went through his shoulder. Two more went through his wing and another through the same shoulder. He let go of her, falling into the ravine. Iato dove after him trying to catch up and caught his hand. She lifted him into the over hang where they had first met. His shoulder was bleeding profusely. Iato looked around for Talrim who came swooping down with another bird. A huge falcon, bigger than Talrim was with her, they landed on the ledge.

"Raptor, Talrim… go down and get me some more of those Lotuses. Please." Iato asked and they both nodded as she turned to Atem. His eyes were dulled over with pain. She pulled out her shorted sword and cut the wraps around his upper body. She ran her hand over his shoulder as the dark crimson blood ran down his body.

"Iato… Iato." He said to her and she nodded. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled at her.

"You'd die but I won't let you… do you recognize this place?" Iato asked and he nodded. Talrim and Raptor appeared out of the mist carrying a large amount of Iato Lotuses. Iato thanked them then turned back to Atem. His shoulder would have to be healed when they had more time. She pulled the arrows out of his wing then made him eat one of the petals, his wings healed but she didn't know what to do about his shoulder.

"Iato how are we going to get to Areastos?" Atem asked her.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes. I'm going to pull those out okay?" She asked him and he nodded. She pulled gently on the first one and he gritted his teeth in pain. She tugged gently one more time then pulled quickly as hard as she could and his cry of pain echoed across the smooth plains. Starting with a growl through his teeth it rose from his throat in a loud deep bellow. Tears were in his eyes as he looked back at her. And she tapped the first arrow on the ground.

"Did that hurt?" She asked him and he threw her a sour looked.

"What do you think?" He asked and she smiled, patting his thigh.

"Just one more." She said and put her hand on it. He flinched as she pulled gently again, this one was in deeper than she had thought. He put his hand on her knee, just above her knee on her thigh.

"Don't do that, if you're going to pull it just do it." He said and she nodded and set her face.

"This one is going to hurt more, it's deep in the tissue and muscle. Try not to hate me for doing this." She said and pulled again with all her strength but it only moved some. She shook her head as his cry echoed in the canyon again. She stopped and put her hand on his, which was still on her thigh. "I'm sorry… just please relax it will make it easier for me to get it out." Iato said and felt his arm go limp. She kissed his cheek then gently put her hand on the arrow. She pulled again as hard a possible, and twisted it to the side and it came out. Atem's voice once again thundered through the canyon and into the ears of the archers. They ran hearing the noise.

"Don't DO that any more." Atem said to her and she nodded then pulled out another wrap. She wrapped up his shoulder and put his arm in a sling.

"Come on we have to hurry, there might be more along the way." Iato said lifting up into the air reaching out to him and taking his good hand with both of hers, lifting him into the air. "You should be able to fly like that, we have to hurry and get there, I need more time to heal you and the sooner we get to Areastos the better so I'm going to do something that is rather risky, we could land somewhere else but I've done it before and this is an emergency." She pulled out her staff. On it was the crystal. She held it between them as Talrim and Raptor flew over.

"Take us to Areastos, the city of Iato and Iratos." She said and the crystal glowed then they felt a jerking, sucking them into it and they appeared in front of the huge crystal gate to Iato's city. Atem had his good arm wrapped around her. On his right arm he noticed was a leather glove, much like Iato's only newer.

"In the name of Guardian Iato, state your name and business in the City of Iato and Iratos." A guard yelled at them.

"My name is Guardian Iato, the lady of song. This is Atem, Lord of Egypt. Now open the gates so I may see my city once again." Iato replied softly, floating forward with Atem in tow.

"Lady Iato, you've returned?" A young man flew forward. His huge wings were smaller than Atem's and a brilliant red color. Like a robin.

"Rio you're still here… how is Trina?" Iato asked, embracing the young Areo.

"Trina is fine… we've had a girl you know." Rio smiled proudly.

"A girl, I'm very happy for you." Iato bowed slightly.

"Your song was heard by all of us but… where is he?" Rio asked and Iato nodded her head towards Atem.

"They always said in that legend you would unite the outsiders and us again. And of course Lord Raptor and Lady Talrim." The young man bowed to the falcons as they flew in.

"So you're the on we've heard of, the Dark Dove?" Rio asked Atem, flying over and Atem looked at Iato and she nodded barely.

"Yeah but I've never been called that before." Atem said.

"You've got the best looking Areo in all of Areastos. Very lucky, but my mate is just as beautiful. Her daughter you know." Rio said softly to him.

"She has a daughter?" Atem asked.

"With her first mate but he died a few months after she got pregnant. She raised Trina and her other daughter who already died in captivity, the same place where Lady Iato's being held now." Rio said and Atem blinked. "Then she preserved her memories and went through the renewal process which is where she sleeps, growing younger, until the year after her true mate is born, the Dark Dove. We call her the White Dove." Rio told him. Iato waved for Atem to come over and he flew over. The booming sound his wings made back again.

"OPEN THE GATES!" Rio bellowed and the other guard nodded and the huge gates opened to reveal the city of Iato and Iratos. They flew in, everyone in the air stopped what they were doing as the Lady Iato flew in with this black winged man. The gates slammed shut behind them.

"Lady Iato, Lady Iato has returned." All the children who had never seen her flew over, surrounding her and out of no where a small girl, about the age of five flew over.

"Grandma?" She asked. He had big brilliant blue eyes and long brown hair like Iato. Iato looked at her.

"Lisha! Lisha come here!" Iato heard her daughter's voice. The beautiful woman came into view, looking exactly like her mother, only her wings were a beautiful tan color. "Mother?" She asked as Iato lifted Lisha into her arms and rested the little girl on her hip.

"Quite a beautiful nesting we have here… I think she's going to grow up like her mother, beautiful and succeeded." Iato said not looking at her daughter but at the child. Then she looked up as her daughter flew forward.

"Mother you're home." Iato embraced her daughter tightly.

"I am and I'm not going to be leaving for a while." Iato said. Atem watched as suddenly everyone was crowding around her saying things and hugging her.

He heard one question and her answer made every one turn towards him, "Who sang the song with you?" one asked her and she looked up at Atem.

"My true love." Iato replied locking her eyes into Atem's. They all looked over at the one Areo who hadn't joined in. He slowly flew over to Iato, the crowd parting to let him through. He walked in mid air over to Iato and wrapped his good arm around her waist, never taking his eyes off hers.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Lord Atem's Lesson**

Iato led Atem to her arie later than night and he breathed in the sweet scent of the soft hay. But as he landed in it he realized it wasn't hay, it was some kind of sweet reed. She landed gracefully, folding her wings. She walked over to a large pile of feathers. Atem noticed that they were white and deep chocolate brown.

"Who was he?" Atem asked folding his wings and walking over to her as she knelt by the pile. Tears came to her eyes as he knelt next to her.

"He, he was my first love, Zar, his death was why I left this place." She cried softly into his shoulder. He gently wrapped his good arm around her, stroking her hair softly.

"You really loved him didn't you?" Atem asked but some how instead of feeling jealousy of him Atem felt sorrow for Iato.

"I loved him, I did but he died. My heart died with him and I fell into a deep sleep known as recreation to us. I was reborn a year after you in the mortal world and my parents turned me out onto the streets because I was born with wings. You know the rest." Iato said softly to him. The sun was sinking behind the forest and suddenly the whole place was alight with the light of the enchanted main halls. Atem affectionately kissed her lips and she rose up with his mouth as his shoulder hurt. They kissed fervently for the longest time, hidden in the back of the huge arie. He lay back in the soft reeds, her body on top of his. He slid his left hand down her back. She kissed his lips again and this time she didn't pull away. Instead she gave into him as they rose up, their senses heightened, each could feel the other's body against theirs. Iato felt his warm blood coming from his shoulder and stopped, pulling away.

"What?" Atem asked then she pushed very gently on his shoulder and he flinched. She smiled at him and wrapped his shoulder back up again.

"It doesn't mean that you don't get anything but it does mean that you don't get what you want. I promise that as soon as you're better." Iato told him softly then walked over to the pile of feathers and picked them up. She smiled at him and threw the pile into the wind, grabbing one and carrying it back with her, a chocolate feather was now in her hair besides instead of the white one. She put the white feather on her staff.

"You really are beautiful you know that?" Atem asked her as she lay back down on top of him. She kissed his lips.

"How many times have you told me that?" She asked him softly. He smiled a mysterious smile.

"Are you sure that it's 15 times?" He asked and she shook her head.

"It may not be we don't know because so far it's been true." She replied.

Some hours late, deep into the night and reaching the wee hours of the morning Iato and Atem were snuggled up together under Atem's cloak in the furthest point in the back of the arie. There was a deep dent in the reeds there and they were hidden there. Talrim and Raptor flew in. Talrim was clicking her beak excitedly about something.

'Iato… Iato!' Raptor called into the arie.

'IATO!' He and Talrim screeched together and Iato sleepily raised her hand and the two falcons flew over to her.

'Get up NOW!' Talrim cawed, her talon sinking into her master's glove.

"Talrim, what's wrong?" Iato asked, her mouth wasn't quite working yet and her eyes were still shut. Atem was sound asleep next to her.

'One's coming and she's having trouble. Hurry Trina is in a flurry and is too confused to do anything.' Raptor cawed. Iato's eyes opened and she sat up. The falcons nodded as she repeated it. She stood up, leaving Atem there and walked over to her cloak, she picked it up and her medicine bag. She yawned and flew over to where the falcons led her.

"Mother, help she's having trouble and the contractions have started but her water hasn't broken." Trina said to her.

"I understand Raptor and Talrim told me." Iato sighed and pulled a feather from her daughter's wing.

"OW… mom?" Trina asked her. Iato knelt by the girl's side.

"How long has it been?" Iato asked her and she shook her head.

"I don't know m'lady. All I know is that it hurts." The girl said then cried out as a pounding contraction slammed through her body. Iato sighed and shook her head from side to side.

"Pain in the ass…" Iato sighed then much too every one's surprise she popped the girl's water sac with the sharp end of the feather. She threw it to the side then walked up behind the girl, being careful of her outspread wings. She kneeled and lifted the girl's back up to her body and wrapped her arms around her, just above her stomach. As the girl's next contraction hit Iato pushed down with the girl. Three contractions later the Guardian sighed and smiled as the baby's head crowned.

"Almost there." Iato whispered in the girl's ear. Then she recognized her, it was Daria she recognized the humming bird wings. "Daria… you can do it." Iato whispered.

Two hours later Iato brought the baby girl back to her mother.

"Daria it's a girl." Iato smiled as she handed the tired woman her child.

"Iato, I was wondering when you were going to get here. Flare and I were so worried."

"I always knew you two were going to get together." Iato laughed. A tall red headed man walked in. His wings were a brilliant blue with black designs.

"Iato." He smiled as she stood and hugged him.

"Hello my friend care to see your baby girl?" Iato asked him and his eyes lit up.

"She's beautiful." He said kneeling by his mate's side.

"If you don't need me any more I'll be going back to bed." Iato yawned and turned to leave.

"Iato…" Her friend said.

"Yes?" She asked as she picked p her medicine bag.

"We're naming her Diare." Daria smiled and Iato nodded. Diare meant beautiful one in their language.

Iato lifted off and flew back to her arie and landed there, almost falling over she was so tired. The sun was just starting to peak over the edge. She walked over and hung up her cloak and bag. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Atem asked her, looking her up and down.

"I have been helping to deliver my best friend's daughter." Iato smiled at him as their lips met.

"Really? Wow… you've been busy." He laughed and she nodded and yawned.

"I'm so tired, I think I could sleep forever." She laughed as they made their way back to the corner. They snuggled up together under his cloak as people began to fly from arie to arie then to the main hall to wait for the announcement about when the celebration was going to be.

A few weeks later Atem was standing in the front of Iato's arie, he had talked to the Dark Mage. He had agreed to take Atem's place while he was in Areastos so the country didn't collapse into chaos. He also said that he would shape shift to look like him and use thought link if he had any questions.

"Lord Atem!" He heard a male voice say and he looked over as a young man flew up to where he was. Atem's shoulder had healed and he was going to help with the preening. Iato was off somewhere with all the other women and they were all crowding around Diare. Diare looked around curiously at all the attention. She was growing fast like all Areos.

"Yes Rio?" Atem yawned. He and Atem had become friends over the few weeks. Rio landed by Atem and Atem folded his arms. "What's going on, you look too happy for it to be something that has to do with this day." Atem smiled.

"I'm getting a new sibling." Rio smiled and Atem stopped smiling, and Rio laughed. "My parents not Lady Iato… don't worry I'd think you would be the first to know if SHE was pregnant." Rio smiled again and Atem breathed a sigh of relief. It was almost time for them to pull off all the old hay and throw it into the middle. Atem drifted back into his thoughts about Iato and Rio looked over at him.

"1 to go." Rio said shocking Atem out of his thoughts.

"How… do?" Atem asked the boy.

"I know all." Rio laughed, then he shook his head, "No we've heard the song the past few nights. No one in this entire place can miss it either because it's Lady Iato's true song."

"I guess I can't have sex in this city without everyone in the entire place knowing." Atem frowned.

"Unless you can figure out a way to keep Lady Iato's mouth closed… no." Rio said and if this were a cartoon a light bulb would have popped up over his head.

"But there is a way." He smiled. Rio looked over at him.

"You do know that it makes the females un happy if they can't sing… think about that." Rio said and opened his wings and Atem followed him and nodded.

"I know… I was just joking." Atem smiled and he was, he loved hearing her voice and his rising over the city. He smiled again as Iato flew up to them.

"Boy are you all smiles today, if his smile got any wider his face would break." Iato laughed and kissed his lips.

"Iato look down there." Rio pointed to a small bird, it was darting amongst the Areos looking for someone it saw Atem and flitted over.

'Lord Atem.' It tweeted. Atem nodded. 'This is an official announcement to you that your mate Lady Iato is to be officially crowned tonight.' The bird tweeted and laughed.

"Trevor you stupid robin it's been a long time… I've already been crowned." Iato said catching the laughing bird.

'I know I wanted to see what he would do.' The bird twittered then flew off.

"Ignore the birds, they like to spread rumors." Rio laughed. Atem raised an eyebrow then nodded as Rio flew off.

"Time for you to get throwing." Iato laughed and kissed him once more then flew down to the rest of the girls and a whistle came from some of the men and Iato and Atem laughed.

"That was so cute." Daria said to Iato as the old hay rained around them. 'You think that was cute you should have been there last night.' Iato thought.

"Yeah, he is cute isn't he?" Iato smiled Trina flew over to Iato as the men finished the roofs and started to put the new ones on. When they finished every one of them shot towards their mates, ramming into the hay. Even Atem and Iato fell into it. But she didn't fight him. She just smiled, pushed him off and flew into the sky, weaving between the trees. Others got the same idea and they all gather together behind a tree as the men were looking.

"Come on, lets go to my arie, they'll never think of looking there, besides its warmer in there." Iato whispered and they flew back to her arie. She sat down in the back corner as the rest flew in, all of the huddled under their mate's cloaks and the new baby girl there with them; the older children were playing by the river. They all crowded into the back Daria asked Iato what it was like, outside of Areastos.

"It's beautiful, it's not scary at all but at first the human despised me because I was different but not any more because I helped so many of their kind." She replied and another girl, with bright ruby red wings rose up.

"How did you meet the Lord m'lady?" She asked and they all leaned in, listening closely.

"Well I was traveling on the road in front of his convoy and I destroyed a rock and it got in their way. Talrim and I were hiding behind this boulder that I didn't notice until later and Talrim flew out and distracted them then flew into the ravine and I dove in after her. Later that night he was sitting on the boulder and Talrim landed on his shoulder and I flew up, looking for her of course. He asked me my name and I didn't answer. So I left with Talrim back down to this ledge and early the next morning Talrim flew over and told me that he had fallen. I went over and carried him across. He had broken his ribs so I went to leave a note at his tent and I saw this book so I took it. When I got back he was slightly awake and I looked through the book. Inside he had drawn the most beautiful pictures I had ever seen, even one of me and Talrim." She opened the book for them to see the picture. "Then I left him. A few weeks later I was about to enter Thebes and I was shot down by men. They took me to this man's house and I met my granddaughter. They had a nest thing not much unlike this arie. It was small and cramped though. And he came in… I was trying to drink but the water was stale. He asked me to sing for him and I closed my eyes to listen for a song but what I heard was the other half of mine. I sang and he joined me… and well as they say… the rest is history." Iato said and the girls sighed. She smiled as she saw Atem fly by; all the men were back in the village. Atem turned and saw her eyes shining in the back of the arie. He landed and walked forward, all the girls giggled as he jauntily walked forward completely ignoring Iato. He turned and walked through the crowd.

"Well now, you girls wouldn't have seen my lady around here any where would you?" Atem asked nonchalantly.

"She's not here." One laughed.

"Oh really well then where could she be?" Atem asked and made a part through the girls, moving a bit closer to Iato.

"She's not here." Another said.

"Hmm… I wonder…" Atem made a beeline for Iato and walked up behind her, sliding his hand over her shoulder. "Where could she be?" He asked as she stood up and moved away.

"She's not here." Daria said as he smiled and stopped in front of her.

"Am I playing Blind Man's Bluff here?" Atem asked softly and turned around, Iato was standing in the middle of the girls. Atem walked over a ways towards her then stopped and zigzagged his way around her, sliding his hand across her rounded buttocks.

"Maybe…" Iato replied as he stopped a little ways away from her.

"Oh… I heard a voice… now where could that be coming from?" Atem asked and leaned in close to Iato. "I win." He whispered in her ear. Kissing the tender spot behind her ear. She shook her head dropping his cloak.

"Not yet." She whispered back and running to the front she opened her wings and took off, flying into the forest. He ran out and followed her, they darted around tress, she pushed off the bark backwards, spinning off into another part of the woods. The girls all flew out to watch their leaders play. They all met up with their mates.


	9. Chapter Nine

**An Announcement**

"Can't catch me!" Iato laughed as she flew up and landed on a branch, leaning against it. She looked around, she couldn't heard a thing. He wasn't anywhere in sight. The suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"Got you." Atem said but she opened her wings startling him and making him let go. She laughed, waved at him then flew away again. She rocketed off again as he caught up with her. They were playing the game that the nestlings played when they were young. The female would fly away, doing amazing flips and turns with extreme agility and the male would follow finally catching her at the end but it usually consisted spinning through the trees then racing over the grass plains for miles neck and neck then when they hit the mountains they would turn around and race back to the forest where usually they would catch the girls because the males had more stamina to go for longer distances and longer times. Iato raced over the river and the little kids yelled and laughed pointing at the black blur followed her.

"Fly, fly, fly as fast as you can… you can't catch me because I am your woman." Iato parodied the Gingerbread Man under her breath as they raced low over the plains, the tall blue, green grass brushing against her breasts. She flew slightly lower than him and the huge thundering sound that his wings made caught up with her. She looked behind her and saw him flying directly behind her then next to her. They were at the mountains. She swooped upwards, slowing down as she curved her body back wards and twisted off just barely missing a rock. Atem stooped short and then crouched sideways on the rock. He opened his wings fully and then, pushing off the rock, sped after her. They were just a black and white blur as they raced towards the forest. Then out of nowhere Atem flew over her and grabbed her, her wings folding up as he kept going.

"Fly, fly, fly as fast as you can… I CAN catch you because you're my woman." Atem parodied her. He stopped as he reached the crowd, their leader in his arms. A cheer rose up from the men, whistles and cries. The women just clapped and cheered, some were buffeting their mates with their wings for whistling. Iato smiled at them, slowly peeling herself away from Atem. The men flew off as the girls went over clean up, they were all laughing and patting the tired Atem on the back. He smiled and nodded, throwing a look over his shoulder at Iato and she smiled and waved.

"That was amazing, you two were going speeds that were faster than anything I've ever seen." Daria said as they all stripped down throwing their cleaning clothes in a pile. The males and females had two different pools to clean off in. Iato smiled as they sink into the cool water, all of them cleaning each other's wings off.

"Thanks, I tried to keep him off but what he did I was not expecting." Iato said as they all finished each other and crowded around her to clean their leader's wings. They continued to talk far into the late afternoon.

Atem was sitting against the back wall with his knees bent up in front of him, his arms hanging between his legs, still completely worn out from his race but relaxed because he was clean. Then Iato rose up, the blood red sunset behind her making her body shine as she slipped off her robe and threw it to the side, her sleek body, caressed by the sun and sparkling wings made her completely irresistible as she walked towards him. She smiled as slowly a cover lowered over each of the aries. A sound proof cover. Each of the girls going at the same pace, going through practiced steps learned as a child. It was a ritual of the Areos, the ritual of making love on the new reeds, their feathers falling across the floors. Iato slowly made her way to Atem who watched as this beauty walked over to him, spreading his legs apart and slowly leaning her naked body against his. She kissed his lips, her hands slowly sliding down his body to his groin making him groan out loud feeling her cool hands caressing his heated shaft, his blood boiling in his veins. She smiled her mysterious smile as they kissed again, this time he clamped his lips over hers, subduing them in an overpowering kiss as she ran her hands over his body, again gently rubbing his shaft between her hands. He grabbed her hands as she started over.

"Please… no more." He groaned and she smirked at him, not saying a word she led him over to where there was a rise in the reeds, all the others had it and inside was a deep indent, inside the indent it was lined in soft white feathers, they were all covered in the girl's feathers… it was a sign of fertility to them. She led him into it and laid him down, laying down on top of him.

"Did you like that?" Iato asked him softly, kissing his neck, the same way he used to hers. Beneath his head was a soft ermine fur blanket for it was the start of winter.

"Very much." Atem replied as she kissed her way down his body. His black wings were spread out, curving together around the bowl like bed. Iato stood up then lowered herself on top of him, her legs in a side split. She lowered herself down, pressing her breasts against his chest then pulling away, by pushing up on her arms. All the Areos were doing this all at once with their leader, it was a practiced thing and the Areo men understood because the preening day was a day of pure fertility, but for Atem this was new, he loved it but it was new.

Atem noticed that she had stopped and was now lazily placed on top of him, a playful smile on her face, waiting for him to do something. He rolled them over, rolling his body on top of hers, she panted slightly against his lips as she felt his weight on hers. The first part was practiced then came the men's turn which was never in a pattern. It was almost like a dance… a beautiful dance. Atem kissed her lips, overpowering her as she put her hands on his chest and wrapped her legs around his waist. He tilted his head to the side as they kissed, and then began to slowly caress her body and groaned as she ground herself against his rock hard abs. She put her hands on his shoulders, her right hand tracing the scar on his shoulder. He slid his hands over her smooth rounded buttocks then down her thighs and back up again. He couldn't stand it much longer as she ground herself into him, a sudden bolt of lust ran down his spine and an odd light shone in his eyes, a slightly crazy look. Iato ground herself against him again and he took his chance, driving himself into her, her nails dug into his back as he did. Her breasts pressed against his chest he wanted to groan at the feeling that was washing over the both of them. Their hips ground together, escalating the ecstasy until it was overpowering the both of them, they were lost in it, their voices mingling in the air. Iato rose up and much to his surprise met him and slammed her hips into his as he ground into her again.

Their bodies were covered in sweat and the friction of his grinding and her meeting him with the force of a bronco in her hips, was causing them to both tire. Her breathing was reduced to gasps as their heat trounced her. It was getting to the point that she was getting weak but he was only wearing slightly. He was completely conquering her, claiming her as her eyes rolled back into her head and her toes curled as she set free instead of a song, for the covers of the aries were charmed to take away their singing voices, an unearthly cry of pleasure. Her body wasn't going to take much more as he pounded into her. Her chest heaved as she tried to take a breath and Atem saw this, or rather felt it, and slowed.

A little while later they fell back into the soft reeds, she was so weak that her body was actually cooling down. She felt so tired and worn out but completely satisfied at the same time. Atem leaned forward and pulled the ermine blanket out as the arie cover opened, outside it was completely covered in snow, completely. Iato was resting in the curve of his wing, her eyes were closed but Atem could tell that she wasn't asleep. He covered them up as the freezing cold air blew through into the front of the arie, the hay was handing over the front like a veil so only a little snow got through but the air was freezing. He realized that this was the concept behind the raised walls around their bed: it was keeping their heat inside it so it was heated and warm. Atem slid his hand tenderly over her curves and her eyes opened. She was so beautiful, her wing curved down, covering her hips with the tip. She had her right arm under her head, her hair spilling over it, splaying out over his wing feathers. Her left hand went out to caress the side of his face.

"Hello Atem." Iato smiled and Atem laughed.

"Hello Iato." Atem smiled back.

"Atem… it's snowing isn't it?" Iato asked him softly. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"You're tired, get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." Atem whispered to her and she closed her eyes, before long she was sound asleep. Atem watched her for a while then closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head he fell asleep.

Iato heard a whisper then a soft laugh.

"Oh she's waking up." She heard a whispered voice it was a little child's voice. She opened one eye to see her and Atem's bed walls were covered in little Areos, they were all peeking over the edge to see their leader while she was asleep because she was always busy during the day.

"Why… hello there." Iato smiled softly, she was still slightly weak from the night before and she was sore but she was warm and getting better.

"Lady Iato… why is he here?" One of them asked softly.

"Because he's my mate… why?" Iato asked.

"My parents don't sleep together like that." Another said and they all nodded.

"Well I am different… I can't sleep at night without him here." Iato replied looking tenderly at Atem.

"Lady Iato?" One asked her.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked softly.

"We love you." All of them whispered to her and she smiled and opened her arms. The group all flew down and hugged her all at once. Atem woke up and his eyes widened.

"What is all this? What is the whole village doing in our bed?" Atem laughed and all the little nestlings giggled as they all sat down in various places around the bed.

"I take care of them during the day, their parents all have things to do but I don't have a trade… I just preside over this city." Iato laughed as Atem sat up.

"Well what are we going to do will all of you?" Atem asked looking around, there were about ten of them, five girls and five boys. "You know what we need is Seto, Malik and Bakura." Atem sighed and there was a great commotion outside their arie. Iato got up and dressed in her winter clothes, the same clothes that she had flown here in then put on her cloak as Atem did the same. They flew out to see people gathered in a circle around three people on the ground.

"What is it?" Iato asked one.

"Groundlings… humans." One said to her and Iato raised an eye brow.

"Humans… here? In Areastos?" She asked herself and one, not knowing it was Iato saying that said,

"No… they're in Egypt." This was said sarcastically then he turned around and saw a sour Iato then apologized.

"What groundlings would be here in Areastos?" Iato asked then looked down, the three men weren't groundlings, they had wings but they weren't flying.

"I don't know." Atem replied as the nestlings flew out to cling onto Iato's cloak.

"Well let's go see." Iato smiled and flew down with the nestlings. She landed in front of them men and laughed as she hugged Seto.

"Hello dear, how have you been?" Seto asked her as Atem flew down and landed in the snow.

"Well then… I was just thinking about you people… now what are you doing here?" Atem smiled, landing in front of them.

"Listen quick… something has gotten out of the shadow realm and it's trying to get all the Areos. Iato, your granddaughter charmed us so that we were given wings so we could fly here. It's coming straight this way." Malik said and Atem and Iato exchanged looks.

"What is this?" Atem asked her.

"We call it the Great Dragon. It's a huge god monster, it's long and red, like a serpent and it hates us… it's been eating us all… it has for centuries." Iato told him.

"Slifer." Atem whispered under his breath.

"Why would one of the God monsters eat a bunch of godlike creatures?" Bakura asked.

"Because we encaged him in the shadow realm, my first mate, Zar and I did. Then he wasn't red he was black. He's been after me ever since, he killed my first mate… and he's eats every one of my people that stands in his way and he will until he gets to me." Iato said softly.

"My question is wouldn't people notice a dirty great lizard on wings?" Rio asked as he and Trina flew down. Lisha was already hanging on to her grandmother's cloak with the others.

"No, not the way he's traveling." Malik said to him. Malik's wings were huge, with a 15ft wing span, the same as the other three. The color was pure silver color with black bands across them.

"He travels as a shadow in the sun light, no one would notice him." Seto said, his wings were darker, a steely grey color.

"We had to come and warn you. He wasn't more than a few weeks away from here when we last saw him." Bakura said, his wings were almost black with blood red tips.

"When was that?" Iato asked him and he thought.

"A few hours ago." Bakura laughed, they had been transported there by Seto.

"He shall not get to Areastos." Iato said grimly. She closed her eyes and before she could say the spell to take her to where he was she felt Atem's hand on hers.

"The five of us shall go. We are all fighters… please." Atem asked and she looked into his eyes, he had never failed her before.

"Okay, children… let go please." Iato hugged them all and the five joined hands.

"Dragon of Danger Dragon of Might, bring ye now into our sight." Iato called up into the heavens and they disappeared.


	10. Chapter Ten

**The Survival of The Fittest**

They arrived in a barren land, dust blew around them. Iato looked down, she was in the same red dress she had been in the first time she had fought him. She had no wraps on and around her head flew the two falcons. Iato raised her arm and Talrim landed on her forearm. Her dress was tight and it was held up by one strap over her right arm. It swung under the left side and then the opening continued down her back. It looped up to the right strap, the bottom of the loop touching her tailbone. It hung down to her knees and the flaps were still there, slit up to the top of her thighs. On the front was the sign of the bird goddess… which is actually what she was. The blade of her staff was shining blood red, the same scarlet as her dress in the light. Her feet were wrapped with white linen, strapped up her ankles. Her hand left hand was wrapped the same.

The other four were all dressed the same, they had the cinched pants on but they were different colors. Atem's were black, Seto's were a pale blue, Bakura's were steely grey and Malik's were a pale Amethyst. Their ankles were wrapped with the same linen and so were their wrists except for Atem who had his right leather glove. In their hands were staves with long blades on them. At their hips were solid steel swords like Atem's only theirs were engraved with spirals of diamonds. Iato's staff was strapped across her back and her twin swords were in her hands, the straps around her hands. She swung one around each hand creating a booming wind as they swung.

"DRAGON!" Iato yelled walking forward. "SHOW YOURSELF!" She called and from a great black hole in the sky, that began to swallow the whole of the sky, the great red dragon appeared with a large amount of other demons.

'So we meet again Guardian.' Slifer growled and laughed.

"Leave my people alone… I'm going to finish what I started with you hundreds of years ago Dragon." Iato scowled.

'Fowl scum of the earth feel my wrath!' The dragon opened it's mouth and sent out huge amounts of energy balls, a great wind blew around the barren place and as the smoke cleared it showed Iato smiling still standing.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Iato twisted up into the sky, the battle had begun. Seto, Malik, Atem, and Seto were left to deal with the horde of demons.

Iato spun around slashing at the dragon's hard scales. Slifer slashed at her, catching her leg with one of its talons. The dragon wasn't as big as it had originally been and the two of them were perfectly matched in power as they swooped around in to sky. Iato swung the swords around her hands slashing the dragon again across it's face then her eyes opened wide as to her horror the other two god monsters appeared through the portal. It began to rain as dark clouds gathered.

'Give it up Guardian… you're beat.' Slifer told her and she shook her wet head, smiling.

"Not yet Slifer… you haven't won yet." She flew into the sky and from the crystal burst forth huge ribbons of light, wrapping around her body. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, tilting her head towards the sky. Her hair lengthened to her knees, pulling up into a high pony tail turning a shimmering silver color. Her bangs were hanging down in front of her face and her eyes turning a brilliant yellow color. Her skirt lengthened and turned a steely grey color. Her wings grew larger and shone their true color, a deep steely grey. She spun her staff to her side then to her other side finally throwing it up into the air and catching it in front of her. The staff disappeared as she attached it to her sword, creating a longer blade. She swung the blades around her hands as she opened her eyes and the light faded.

"SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON, I AM NOT THE GUARDIAN IATO! I AM THE GODDESS IATO GODDESS OF SHADOWS! I BANISHED YOU ONCE AND I WILL COMPLETE WHAT I FINISHED HUNDREDS OF YEARS AGO IN MY FORMER MATE'S NAME! I WILL FIGHT YOU TO THE DEATH IF I MUST IN ORDER TO FREE MY PEOPLE FROM YOUR WRATH… if you thought I was beaten… you need to think twice." The Goddess called out.

They were locked in battle, the two gods were locked in an eternal battle that only one would win. Iato slammed her smaller blade into the dragon's side and created a gash. The dragon cried out and slashed at the goddess who dodged it. Atem was distracted for a moment and a demon slammed into him, he fell against a rock, knocking him out. Seto ran over and lifted the young man behind the rock and Malik and Seto made their way over, lightning and thunder shook the sky as they were all soaked. Iato and the dragon were locked in combat and suddenly she let out a cry, it was half melody and half scream. From the sky flew two more girls like her. One was wearing a white dress exactly like Iato's and her hair was pure whitish blonde, the other had the same dress on only in black and her hair was pure black. The white one squared off with Ra and the other with Obelisk. The darkest one had pure black wings and the lighter one had pure white almost clear shimmering wings and on their hands were the same swords as Iato's. At their sides were a black falcon and a white one, Talrim flying by Iato.

'The Goddesses… no… you three cannot be alive still.' Slifer hissed.

"GODDESSES RIKAYA AND DIRANA JOIN ME IN A PURE FRIENDSHIP!" Iato called.

"GODS OF DARKNESS WE THE THREE SISTERS OF ELEMENTS COMMAND YOU TO STAND DOWN OR YOU LEAVE US NO CHOICE BUT TO DESTROY YOU! YOU THREATNED OUR FRIENDS THE AREOS AND YOU SHALL PAY!" The three yelled in unison. "YOU ARE CAUSING NOTHING BUT PAIN AND WE WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CONTINUE! WE GODDESSES RIKAYA IATORA AND DIRANA WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" The three of them called… when the god monsters did not back down they attacked.

'Goddess Rikaya I have faced you before.' Ra called at Rikaya who was holding him off every time he slashed at her. Iato slammed into Slifer, slashing him in the same spot again.

"I know you have but that doesn't mean I haven't gotten stronger!" Rikaya called to the huge bird-like dragon. The three falcons suddenly grew larger and began to attack the demons, creating a circle of protection around the four men. Rikaya flew around and with a lunge slid her swords into the dragon's back, draining his power slightly before he sung around shaking her off.

'Iato you cannot defeat us.' Slifer told the Goddess she was bleeding from her leg and a cut was on her arm. She frowned at him,

"I still can!" Iato called and sped forward, draining all her energy into her swords, the three of them doing it at once, their swords glowed bright white hot as the slamed into the god monsters. This attack drained the gods and the goddesses but the monsters were weakened greatly. Seto, Atem and Malik were lifted up, Bakura watched as Atem woke and their clothes changed colors. Atem's to a great steely grey, His wings changing to that color as well, Malik's to a brilliant white color, his wings as well and Seto's to a deep pitch black… and his wings. Their swords changed shape, growing longer and sharper. The goddesses reappeared in front of the three dragons as the gods made their way towards them, Seto besides Dirana, Malik besides Rikaya and Atem besides Iato.

"GODS OF DARKNESS WE THE THREE GODS OF ELEMENTS COMMAND YOU TO STAND DOWN OR YOU LEAVE US NO CHOICE BUT TO DESTROY YOU! YOU THREATENED THE GODDESSES AND WE CANNOT ALLOW IT! IN THE NAME OF AREASTOS WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" The three called then Obelisk laughed.

'You six tried to destroy us before… what makes you think you can do it now?' He asked them.

"Because a duet is stronger than one." Atem replied. Then the battle started again. Dirana ran down the back of Obelisk as Seto smashed his sword into Obelisk's stomach. Dirana grabbed the blade, pulled it through the god and he slammed his fist onto Seto's shoulder and he groaned in pain.

'Goddess I cannot allow you to win this battle.' Slifer growled as Iato swooped up close to his face and smiled. She waved at him, leaning over and whispered something in his ear.

"Bye… bye…" She whispered and as she laughed he snapped his mouth around her. Atem and the rest stopped what they were doing. Slifer laughed out loud.

Then there was a high pitched shrieking and from Slifer's chest there appeared a sword then another.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Battle Ends and Another Begins**

"Iato…" Atem cried towards the sky as the dragon laughed evilly, turning its fanged mouth towards Atem.

'She has lost… Pharaoh… you released us from the shadow realm, you unknowingly allowed us to be freed, and they should be blaming you.' The dragon laughed.

"Listen!" Dirana and Rikaya cried. From deep within the dragon a song could be heard. A powerfully moving song. It was the true Song of Iato. The rain poured down, still soaking them all and the thunder rumbled as the lightning struck the ground. Atem's crying eyes opened at the sound of the song. He opened his mouth and sand the duet to it. The powerful Song of the Lotus or the True Song of Iato rang from their throats. One sword then another appeared through Slifer's chest. The swords were glowing brilliant blood red. They slashed to the side and up, from his chest cavity appeared a bloody and weak apparition of Iato, she was covered in the dragon's deep purple blood. Slifer screeched in pain as he fell from the sky, Iato slowly and weakly flew towards Atem, he caught her in his arms. Her wings hung limply by her side, her arms limp and her legs the same. She coughed and put her hand on the protective scarab beetle then she fell completely limp as she collapsed into the nothingness in the back of her mind. Obelisk and Ra looked around and then flew back into the black hole, carrying their master with them. The rest of the demons followed. Bakura watched as the ghastly figures of the six came forward, Iato the worst, her body completely limp in his arms. Her legs and arms were cut and slashed and her face was scratched and bruised. Her ribs were broken in some places and there was a gash in her side. Atem's right arm was bleeding profusely and a few deep cuts were on his chest and legs.

"Lady Iato." Dirana sighed, she was injured as well, her back had three long gashes and her face was scratched, she was covered in blood. Seto's chest and stomach were gashed and he was leaning on his sword. Rikaya and Malik hit the ground running. Her white robes were stained with crimson blood. Her left cheek was torn almost to pieces and her right side was slashed. The rest of her was beaten and cut just as Dirana's was. The front of Malik's left thigh was torn almost to the bone and in some places on his chest they could see his ribs.

"Iato… please… you promised me." Atem whispered and hugged the girl's limp body to his own. Her blood was seeping onto his grey clothes he pressed his ear to her chest, trying to hear a heat beat but he didn't. She had no pulse.

"What are we going to do?" Malik asked Atem as he cradled her body to his. His magic could heal anything, he could destroy things but restore life to an empty vessel… that was impossible.

"I don't know…" Atem said, he was kneeling in the mud as the rain poured down, clearing the earth of the evil that it had offered a home for. Then just barely, barely Atem heard the soft rhythms of an irregular heart beat. He sat up.

"We need to get to Thebes." He said and lifted himself up, spreading his wings out and flying into the sky.

"Why?" Seto asked as they all joined him.

"To see your father." Atem said and said something to the huge falcon who came over to him. Raptor nodded and flew off. The other three female birds flew with their masters.

'Lord Atem… use the crystal.' The bird said. Atem stopped… the crystal around Iato's neck. He pulled it up and doing what she had done before he whispered something and they all disappeared and reappeared instead in front of Areastos. Atem instead of turning away walked in slowly. The entire city stopped as they saw the seven of them, their leader, unrecognizable in Atem's arms. Tears cutting paths through the caked blood on his face in the rain.

"MOTHER!" Trina called and flew forward she escorted them to Iato's arie and instructed Atem to lay her down on the soft ermine blanket. The freezing cold rain chilled the other six to the bones but cleaned them off at the same time. Trina bandaged them up and began to examine her mother. Every once in a while she would stop then finally she turned around with a sad look in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do, unless you can find a very experienced doctor in a very short time then I doubt that we're going to be able to save her." Atem and Seto exchanged looks.

A few minutes later they were all set to go back to Egypt. They had promised to come back and visit and as Atem disappeared with the rest of the seven he felt cool tears running down his cheeks as he left this paradise. They reappeared in front of the palace, all their wings pulled in except for the goddesses and Atem's who used them to speed down the hallway. Seto ran down another to get his father and Atem flew down the huge hallways to his huge bedroom. The doors magically slammed opened with a boom. He gently laid the girl down and the Dark Mage, in his original form walked in.

"You did it." He said to Atem.

"No… she did it." Atem told him as Seti walked in.

"By Ra… what happened?" Seti asked as he began to look the girl over. Bakura and Atem sat down. Rikaya leaned into Malik's arms and Seto wrapped his arms around Dirana.

"We were in a battle, a great battle against the god monsters." Atem told him the story of what had happened and why they were all bandaged up. A little while later Seti turned towards them.

"She's going to live. But she's very weak… she's lost a lot of blood. We need something that she loves… something that she would never let go of…" Seti said to himself and Atem stood up.

"I know what it is." He said out loud.

"What…? I've known her for years but the only thing she loves more than you is her people." Rikaya said to Atem and he pointed at her as Seti cleaned the girl off.

"Exactly… don't you see if we bring her people here she will have something to hold onto. Seto, Malik, Bakura we're going to free every single one of the Areos and bring them here along with the ones in Areastos." Atem smiled and Seto made a crazy motion next to his head.

"One problem oh crazy one… WHERE ARE THEY?" Seto asked him.

"I don't know but we'll find them I know… here." Atem handed them all three a crystal. "Inside there is a recording of the True Song of Iato. Every time you get any where near an Areo it will sing, showing you where they are because their wings will become visible and they will be shown to you. You tell them to com here and We'll house them in the palace." Atem said.

"Can we fit that many in here?" Malik asked.

"Iato told me that there are only 432 of them in existence, add two on and you have 434. WE have over a thousand rooms in this palace and another thing is that all the mates sleep in the same bed together because when they've found their mate they can stand to be away from their sides…" Atem said and the two goddesses nodded.

"You guys go, we'll stay here." They two said as Seti finished cleaning Iato off. Atem walked over, kissed her lips softly then Bakura and Malik grabbed his wings and threw him out the window.

"COME ON! THIS IS YOUR BRIGHT IDEA!" Malik said and they all flew off in different directions. Seti walked out and Dirana walked over to her friend's bedside. Rikaya stood up and stretched slightly. Rikaya had long blonde hair, it was straight and down to her knees. Her long white dress was tight at the top, the loose shoulders sagging down, her sleeves light and feathery. Her dress skirts were long and flowing in folds from her hips to trail down on the floor. She had a beautiful silver and diamond ring on her left ring finger. Her pure white wings were sparkling in the fading light. Her eyes were a brilliant blue green color.

"This is so sad Rikaya… I can't believe it had to be her…" Dirana cried softly. She had long black hair which was piled in loops on the top of her head. Her long black robes were loose and draping over her body to the floor. The bodice was tight though and flattered her body. Her black raven wings sparkled slightly in the dieing light. Her deep brown eyes were speckled with gold.

"I know… but at least those monsters are gone right?" Rikaya asked her and Dirana nodded. Rikaya sat down next to Dirana. They watched as the girl fell in and out consciousness.

Iato was falling, she felt as though she was falling in a dark abyss. She looked around, she was falling and she couldn't open her wings. She tried but she couldn't so she screamed. Then she felt the shearing pain as she moved in real life and screamed again, arching her back in pain. She twisted around in the bed, trying as hard as possible to allay the horrific ache that was singing through her body. She was falling in the abyss again. She twisted away as she almost hit the wall, Atem's face came up in front of her, sad and crying he was, he was covered in blood and rain was pouring around him, lightning struck and thunder rumbled. She saw him again the night before… in the bed after the ritual, his heated body next to hers. He said something, his mouth moving but she couldn't hear him. She closed her eyes and again she saw his face but this time it was in the cage, she was standing up in his arms, listening to his heart and heard this song. Then she watched, she was a little kid being beaten and tortured for being different. Then she was in the abyss again, falling forever. She saw Atem above her and reached up for him, in real life she was reaching upwards, tears running from her unseeing black eyes as she called Atem's name. She reached up and grabbed nothingness. She fell again, never slowing, just falling.

Dirana looked up as she heard a whisper outside the door. She opened it and Atem was standing there. Behind him were hundreds of Areos that were just arriving. They all followed Seto, Malik or Bakura off and Atem asked if he could see Iato.

Iato reached out again into nothingness, trying to reach Atem's outstretched hand. Her fever was rising as she strained and as she coughed a small amount of blood trickled from her mouth. She was falling, never going to stop, she called out his name again but there was nothing, she reached out desperately as she tried to reach him. Her body in real life contorted in pain. She saw Seto smiling in front of the tavern. She reached out for him, for Atem for anyone and suddenly she felt a warm very real hand grab hers. She had reached him.

Atem spoke to her softly to get her to relax and she opened her unseeing eyes, tears pouring from them.

"Atem… Atem I knew you'd be there." She said but she wasn't talking to him. To her she wasn't talking to anyone but she could tell he was there, by her side, just the way he had promised. She let go of his hand and began to fall into the chasm again but this time she wasn't scared, she knew that at the other end of this seemingly never ending void was Atem… and that was all she was worried about.


	12. Chapter 12

**Iato Awakens **

Iato was fighting for her life. She was slowly getting better but even now after three weeks of endless coma she still hadn't woken up. Atem assiduously sat by her bed. He had sent the Areos all the Areastos to wait for his word by Raptor who was sitting with Talrim on a perch that he had made for them. Iato's fever was peaking but it wasn't diminishing, Atem would set a cool wet cloth on her forehead to try and cool the fever but within a matter of minutes it was desiccated. She would toss and turn and cry out for Atem but not matter how much he tried he could not do anything to assuage the tremendous suffering she was going through. He sat by her bed, never moving and never sleeping or eating. His skin, even though deeply bronzed looked washed out.

Iato had hit the bottom of the void then kept falling, but now Slifer was flying around her laughing evilly. He would slam her against the walls of the rift. Then suddenly she hit the ground and was struck back into reality. She felt as if every single cut and gash had been branded into her flesh by fire. She arched her back and twisted around attempting to alleviate the immense agony she felt. She cried out, her eyes opening to see a hazy image of the Pharaoh at her bedside.

"Atem." Her raspy voice called to him, her throat was sore from screaming in her oblivion from reality. Atem's chest heaved and he held back a sob as at last his love had awakened. She reached out for him, weakly her hand grasped his, not at all her usual strong grip. He laid his hand on her stomach, a tender look in his eyes.

"Iato, you're awake… I can't believe it." Iato thought he looked thinner and paler than he was supposed to.

"Atem…" Iato rasped again as tears rolled down her face, she flinched as the salt from her tears stung her cuts.

"What is it Iato?" He asked her.

"I… I want to see… see the ocean." Iato said to him softly.

"You… you what?" Atem asked her softly. "You want to see the ocean." He asked and she nodded.

"You… need rest. Sleep… I'll… I'll be fine." Iato told him then drifted back into her void of darkness. Atem nodded.

"I'll give you the ocean if you want." Atem whispered as he closed the curtains to the balcony then walked out, slowly making his way to Malik's room.

"Malik… she's…" He smiled as he saw that both Seto and Bakura were also in Malik's room.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked.

"Where are Rikaya and Dirana?" Atem asked them all and they shook their heads.

"Dirana is with the Areos as is Dirana but there is someone here that she might want to see." Naira walked out of the darkness as Seto said this.

"Who is this?" Atem asked.

"I am Iato's granddaughter." Naira told him and he nodded.

"Iato told me to get some rest so I'm going to sleep before she bites my head off. You can go in but unless she reaches out to you don't touch her please." Atem asked and Naira nodded.

"I understand." The girl said and walked into the Pharaoh's bedroom.

"Atem… Atem where are you… you were just… just here." Iato wheezed slightly reaching out. Naira reached out and caught her grandmother's hand.

"Grandma, it's me Naira. Atem has gone to get some rest." Naira told her and Iato looked at the dim picture of her granddaughter.

"Naira you look just like your mother." Iato smiled at her and Naira nodded.

"My father told me that as well." Naira said to her.

"Naira… will you do me a favor?" Iato rasped.

"Yes… what?"

"Will you bring me that book over there?" Iato pointed at the old ratty papyrus book. "Can you show me the pictures… I'll tell you about them." Iato wheezed.

"Eat something first grandma." Naira said and from the medicine bag she pulled out a petal of the Iato Lotus that Iato had picked months ago.

"Naira… how." Iato said sitting up as she ate the petal.

"You told me a long time ago." Naira told her grandmother and she laughed. They began to look at the book together, Naira curled up by her grandmother, her head on her shoulder and Iato telling her about the pictures.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Ocean and Afterwards**

Iato runs laughing down the sand dunes. Atem had promised her the ocean and there it was. She runs into the fresh salt water. Her hair flying about. She laughs as she spins around in the water. She is almost completely healed and she is as happy as could be. Atem walks over the dune, smiling at her. She spins again, her hair whirling wildly, the water spraying from her wet hair.

"Atem, I can't believe you… you did this for me?" She asks him as he walks down towards her.

"All for you." Atem replies smiling he picks the girl up by her waist and spins her around.

"Atem… you will never cease to surprise me." She smiles as he kisses her lips and she pulls away laughing again. She runs down the sand and he follows, the both of them laughing as they go. He tackles her into the soft sands and she laughs at him.

"I hope not." He says to her.

"Atem may I tell you a secret." Iato whispers to him.

"You may." He replies.

"I'm pregnant." She says and he stops laughing.

"Are you serious?" He asks her, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yes. I am." She replies and he kisses her lips.

**Two feathers, one white and one black looped around each other in the wind, flying off to the ends of the earth. Two feathers singing the same tune. Nothing can beat a duet…**

**Here's the debate… should I write a sequel or not? I don't know tell me what you think… because if I do write a sequel I don't know what to write… but here are the next stories I'm working on… you might be surprised… tee hee because I'm working on the sequel but I'm not sure how long it will take… so read and reply!**

**YGO- The Guardian Iato II-The Guardian's Daughter: Been wondering what happens to Bakura? He meets Aiko, Atem's daughter and let's just say Atem isn't real happy about it… Because Thief Bakura isn't a suitable… well… suitor! (Bakura/Aiko, Atem/Iato) How I paired up Bakura and her? You'll have to wait and see… tee hee!**

**Non-FanFiction- Mirror Me This…. Dun ask!**


End file.
